Fate-Gamer's Dawn
by Wiccan Black Mist 789
Summary: I used to be an ordinary person. I had nothing remarkable except for my otaku knowledge. But all that changed when I made a deal with an Inter-Dimensional Entity right after I died. Now, armed with my knowledge and a power that can be considered as broken, I will conquer the Nasuverse. Who knows ... Maybe I'll find a girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

 _ **There was a time when I was like any other person in the boring "real" world. But all that went to the drain when I made a pact with an Inter-dimensional Entity after I died.**_

 _ **Now I am on a crusade, reincarnated in a world full of dangers. And my only weapon is my limited future knowledge about this world ... At least I was lucky to be born with an extraordinary power to not die again.**_

 **\- [LINE BREAK] -**

Darkness... That's the only thing that exists in this place.

I am not able to see anything since absolute darkness covered all the space in front of me.

The truth is that I am very scared right now. But I can not move either. I do not even have hands, arms ... Or a body. I had become an amorphous creature that floated in this infinite black space.

But not only is it dark, but there is a bleak cold. If I were to light a match in this place, it is most likely that the fire would be extinguished in less than a second. I think that space is not as cold as this place.

Where the hell am I? How the hell did I end up here? Why do not I have a physical body?

Those were the questions that haunted my mind but at that precise moment I "remembered" what was the reason for all this that you see before your eyes.

I died

It's strange, I can not remember the remotest detail of myself. And still I knew that I was dead. You could say that my memory was covered in a mist-No ... My mind was completely blank.

Is this the beyond? Because if that's the case, let me tell you it's crap-

 **Welcome to the Hereafter, Human**

Huh? Who the fuck are you?

 **I'm just your kind friend and neighbor Spiderman.**

AHA. Now tell me, who the fuck are you really?

 **Wow, you are very sensitive. You should learn to relax a little. Anyway, I'm just an Inter-Dimensional Entity that came to offer you a deal.**

Okay.

 **I know it's hard to believe, maybe you should think you went crazy- Wait, do you believe me?! That's it?!**

Look, I've been in this damn place for a long time and if I'm honest, with everything I've gone through so far, you're the least crazy about what I've found.

 **It is reasonable. Then... Will you listen to my proposal?**

Do I have something better to do?

 **Excellent! You see, I've been wandering around with nothing to do for a few millennia in search of a brave warrior who agrees to be reborn in another universe and get rid of certain people who are on my blacklist!**

So you want me to be your champion in a magical crusade through time and space?

 **Yup~!**

What is the catch?

 **Why do you think I would want something from you? You're just a mere mortal that I found by chance. You are not more important than a simple bacterium, just like other humans.**

... You know you did not answer my question, right?

 **Heh, cunning dog ~! Very good mortal! There are some very dangerous individuals who have been messing with history and I need a poor devil to serve as a scapegoat! Someone who has nothing to lose! An inglorious warrior who confronts these guys and erased them from the universe! And in exchange for your services, you will be granted a new life in that world!**

Ok, you have my support.

 **Oooohhh~! So you are a noble warrior willing to save the universe as in fairy tales~?**

Of course not. I just want to get out of this hell, I do not care if I have to kill a person to do it.

 **Hmm. As you wish... Oh, I almost forgot! If you die before you can eliminate those guys, you will become my slave for all eternity! HAHAHAHA!**

Wait, what—Argh! Shit!

My memories are returning. Huh, so that's me?

Apparently, I was just a normal boy. A man who graduated from college without having great grades. And apparently, I died when a perfect imbecile thought it was a good idea to drive his truck after drinking a couple of beers.

 _Ping!_

 **Welcome to the GAMER System, lucky guest!**

 **You have gained new perks that will help you in your adventure. It is a privilege that only the bearer of the system has at their disposal.**

 **You can select two additional perks! First of all, I must inform you that once you choose there is no turning back!**

 **The perks available are the following:**

 **[Special Mystical Eyes]: You have a type of Mystic Eyes that are considered a rarity. You will randomly obtain a pair of Gold-Class Mystical Eyes.**

 **[Half-Blood] You are a hybrid with the blood of the Ghostly Species running through your veins. You will have access to all the powers and abilities of one of the species (Including the Transcendental Kind), and the natural instincts for its use. But keep in mind that your other Non-Human half will be chosen at random.**

 **[Zero Distortion]: In spite of not being an Incarnation or not having a distorted mentality, you have a Reality Marble. You will be granted a Reality Marble and you will not be affected by an unusual perception of reality.**

 **[Member of the Aristocracy] You belong to a renowned family in the Mage's Association. You will have a formal and advanced education in Magecraft, besides having a very good financial income.**

 **[True Descendant]: You are an anomaly that has persisted since the Age of the Gods. You are related to one of the great heroes of the legends. You automatically receive two Noble Phantasm. You can materialize or dematerialize them at will, and they will not lose their Mystery by degradation.**

 **[Thief Jewel]: You are a distant relative of the Tohsaka Family. One of your ancestors was once a member of that magi family but he defected and took with him several contraptions and secret techniques. You will obtain high level Magic Circuits both in quality and quantity and you will be able to master the techniques of the Tohsaka with relative ease.**

 **[Cannibalistic Magic Circuits]: Each time a Magus tries to take the Circuits of another Magus, they will always resist and reject the process. But that does not happen with you. You have the strange and terrifying ability to steal the Magical Circuits of any magus without any problem, you can even take the Magic Crests.**

Ok, this looks very good. No, it's excellent!

Not only do I have a list of great powers at my disposal but I also have the Gamer power! I'm lucky, very lucky! Now I just have to choose two spice powers and start with my "crusade"!

The trouble is that I will be reborn in one of the most dangerous worlds. Where there are individuals capable of committing atrocities for what they call "investigation". A world where monsters and vampires exist. Where the aliens are terrifying beings that are capable of destroying entire worlds... I would be very scared if it were not for the fact that I have this power.

Let's see what we have here... Mmmm

[Cannibalistic Magic Circuits] is a definite no. I'm not so depraved to do that kind of thing. While there are a large number of individuals who do not deserve the power they have (Matou Zouken and Kotomine Kirei), I do not think I'm capable of doing something like that. Also, do I need prolonged physical contact to be able to steal Magic Circuits from other magi? Because if it's like that then I will not last long. I think I'll be dead before I can shout "Help!"

On the other hand I have [Half-Blood]. It's very tempting, too tempting. But it is a bet since it could receive the blood of a weak creature like the Goblins. Besides that it's very likely-Nah, I'll definitely become a prey for the Mage's Association and Demon Hunters!

[Thief Jewel] is another very tempting option. Besides that I could become a Magus very recognized in the Association of Magicians. But it is not likely that I get along with Rin because of the history of our ancestors. Nobody likes when a close relative takes their belongings and secrets without permission.

Having a Reality Marble would be incredible. Who would not want to have their own Unlimited Blade Works?... But when you consider the history of all people with that kind of power, tempers fade from your mind. And let's not forget that Reality Marbles are shaped by the personality you have and the kind of person you are, that is not to mention your Origin and Elemental Affinity. Shirou got his for all those factors. There is no guarantee that you get a Reality Marble like the one he had.

[True Descendant] is too good to be real. How do I know that I will not end up being a descendant of a fucking bastard with a Noble Phantasm completely incompatible with me? I admit that Caladbolg, Arondight, Rhongomyniad and Gate of Babylon are great weapons but having that kind of equipment would put me on the radar of basically ALL the damn world. I could end up being one of the most wanted in the world and be used in inhumane experiments.

I guess I have to play it safe and take the options [Special Mystic Eyes] and [Member of the Aristocracy]... It's not a loss, it's a good gain. Having mystical eyes of great power will help me defend myself against the Dead Apostles and any other Servant, if I find any. And if I have the protection of a respected and powerful family then I can live a long and prosperous life without worrying about money.

 _Ping!_

 **You have selected [Special Mystic Eyes] and [Member of the Aristocracy] as your additional benefits!**

 **Initializing System... Loading... Loading...**

 _Ping!_

 **You are ready to start your adventure, young traveler! Enjoy your second chance! Are you ready for this?!**

 **[Y / N]**

Before that, I must inspect my current state. I have to know how this system works before starting my journey through this new and frightening world.

I do not want to end up being killed within 5 minutes of being reborn. It's just common sense, you know?

 _ **-'Status Screen!'-**_

 **Name: ?**

 **Level: 0**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Endurance: ?**

 **Agility: ?**

 **Od: ?**

 **Circuit Quality: ?**

 **Circuit Quantity: ?**

 **Circuit Composition: ?**

 **Origin: ?**

 **Elemental affinity: ?**

 **Sorcery Trait: ?**

 **Innate Talent: [Special Mystic Eyes], [Member of the Aristocracy]**

 **Status Points: 15**

Oh my! This is very different. It's not what I expected. Anyway, I can work with this. It's not like I'm going to become an antagonist who wants immortality or fulfill some impossible dream like saving everyone. At the most I will become an Anti-Hero who will have his winnings. Although I would not mind doing good deeds if I'm in the mood.

This system is very different from the one I had in mind. It seems that it does not measure my Intelligence, Wisdom, Health Points and neither my Luck.

Looking at it well, it reminds me of the system that the Nasuverse uses to measure the power of the Servants, Magi and other supernatural beings. I just hope I do not meet a super-powerful person very early in my life or I'll die again.

You know what? Fuck this! I'm going to defeat everyone who crosses my path! I am going to become the most powerful being of the Nasuverse and I will be a Harem King! Ok, I was joking about the harem but you understand me.

Well, here I go!

I hope you're ready, Nasuverse! Because I'm going to kick your ass!

 **-[LINE BREAK]-**

 **Author's Notes**

 **This project is a story inspired by the works of the authors Mizukume and Alakrux.**

 **I'm not making this story to sue me for copyright. I only took those stories as my main inspiration. Also, I have not managed to get this idea out of my head.**

 **Without further ado, I say goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vlad Kuldon Part 1

**First Act: This New World of Ours. (Arc I)**

 **Chapter One: Vlad Kuldon Part 1**

* * *

1987

There you have it, friends. Not only did I appear in the cursed Nasuverse, but I was born in the USSR. I don't know if it's a cruel joke of fate or it's was a prank from God himself.

I was born on June 13th of the year 1975. In the cold Siberia.

Do not worry, my family does not suffer any loss because of what happens today. You know, the fall of the Soviet Union that will happen next few years. Otherwise I would be suffering from the economic crisis, which for some reason is even worse than it was in my original world. When was the last time you saw an adult man without a shirt on the street?... In the USSR.

Oh, I almost forgot! My new name is Vlad Koldun, although it is only a summary form of my exceedingly long name. My full name is Vladimir Alexeyovich Koldun Romanov.

I am related to the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolayevna Románova, being her direct descendant. Don't ask me how it is possible since I am not allowed to talk about family secrets so openly.

I am the first child of the Koldun Family, a family of Magi of great renown in the Mage's Association.

I must tell you that my childhood was very normal since I was not aware of myself until I was 5 years old. I was lucky because I didn't want to show signs of high intelligence and make my new parents believe that I was a prodigy or a freak... Or a possessed child. I do not know what you think but I do not want to end up in an asylum ... Or that an exorcist visited me thinking I was possessed ... Ok, technically I am but you guys understand my position.

Anyway, lets continue...

The Koldun are a Magi family. Literally our name means sorcerer. We are not as famous as the Bartmelois, the Einzbern or the El-Mellois, but we're not the kind of person you want to piss off. It's serious, we're terrifying enemies.

An interesting fact is that my grandfather, the family head, made a revolutionary change when I declare that, unlike the other Magi families, we would use electronic equipment from now on. That was 40 years ago, so it could be said that we are an unorthodox family. We are an active member of the Mage's Association and we have a lot of influence in that organization. The influence we exercise is so high that we are practically untouchable. I am lucky.

Another important fact is that I was lucky to be the eldest child, the heir of my grandfather. It is both a blessing and a curse because the old man's training regimen is extreme, I am not surprised that in his 100 years the guy is so muscular.

That Hiretsuna/Imbecile forced me to ingest different types of poisons since I was five years old! He made me walk in his "garden" without wearing fucking a coat! I had to escape from a group of piranhas when we traveled to the Amazon! That fucking old man is completely crazy!

And here are the results of my training.

 **Name: Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov, Kuldon's Heir (Tittle)**

 **Titles: Average One, Kuldon's Heir**

 **Age: 12 Years old**

 **Level: 12**

 **EXP: 500/20,400**

 **Strength: 2.2**

 **Endurance: 2.7**

 **Agility: 5.9**

 **Od: 700/700 (1,250)**

 **Circuit Quality: A (2.5)**

 **Circuit Quantity: A (50)**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Void**

 **Sorcery Trait: ?**

 **Innate Talent: [Especial Mystic Eyes], [Member of the Aristocracy]**

 **Status Points: 75**

These are the statistics of a 12-year-old boy who has gone through a rigorous physical training thanks to my Sadist Grandpa. That guy does not know when to hold back.

This system is different from the others that you will find because it calculates your statistics based on the level of an average and healthy human adult. This means that if you have 1.1 points in your strength, then you will be 1.1 times stronger than a human.

I'm above an average human. I'm almost on par with a human in his peak, except for my speed that can only be considered superhuman making me faster than Usain Bolt.

It hurt a lot the first time I activated my Magic Circuits. I did not use any mental image that served as a trigger, I experienced a lot of pain to activate them. My dear grandfather bathed me with burning water and then plunged into a pool of ice water until I could release my magic power. That process was repeated for 30 minutes until I succeeded. I used the fury to activate them and the result was spectacular to say little. I ended up releasing an explosion of compressed air inside the pool, the rest is history.

Basically I suffered like a stray dog—Nah, I'm still suffering. I know it is a somewhat inhuman treatment but that is the tradition of our family, it is said that our Great Founder was submerged by his father in icy waters and the anger and fear he felt caused him to release his latent power.

I know, my family is crazy. But, what could I do? The family is the family, it does not matter that you get mad. Besides, it's not that bad either, at least I have parents who care about my well-being.

By the way, something worth mentioning is that my Gamer System is not almighty like the others. The only available options I have are: **[Inventory]** **[Status Screen]** and **[Skills]**

Super-limited, but at least I have quite useful abilities.

The inventory is the same as always. An infinite space that is in a dimension separated from ours and to which only the Gamer, I, has access. Now that I think it through, it's very similar to Gilgamesh's Gate of Baylon

The Status Screen, you have seen it before.

My skills on the other hand. It is a complicated issue. I can not simply win a skill if I repeat an action over and over again. I must achieve certain achievements in order to obtain more, just like the Passive and Active Skills of the Servants.

While it's very tedious, I still have the default skills of a Gamer... At least the majority

 **[Analyze]**

 **Rank: —**

 **The ability to decipher the history, capabilities and status of your target using only your sight.**

It is pretty similar to the spell Structural Grasp. I can see my target level and history.

But one thing that left me confused was that, apparently, no other person, animal or thing has a level. Only I have such a thing. It could be worse, at least I can see the statistics of others without any problem.

Anyway, let's continue with this.

My Origin is unknown, I don't know what is it.

My elemental affinity is what you see in front of you. I can use five elements with great ease. I can manipulate the Five Great Elements. I am an Average One, I am a force to be reckoned with unless you want to die.

Also, I can add a new element to my arsenal if I spend 30 Status Points. Obviously I will not do it at the moment because I'm still a Magus in training... Besides it would be very suspicious to appear in front of my grandfather and tell them that I got a new element. It may be my family but they are clever people and they might even discover my secret if I am not on guard.

Regarding my Sorcery Trait. Unfortunately, I haven't discovered what it is. According to my grandfather, he will train me in its use when I am old enough.

My family likes to keep secrets. It does not have the remotest idea of how many techniques we have in our Magic Crest.

Now we have my **[** **Innate Talents]**. My Mystic Eyes are extremely powerful, in fact I have used them once in the past but I do not remember exactly what happened. According to my parents, it wasn't a good experience. They say that the big hole in our castle was my work. Apparently I pierced a castle as big as a fucking mountain! What the hell did I do to achieve that?!

My second Perk is related to my ancestry as Magus, not simply about wealth and social status. I am stronger than you think. It's scary to think about what I will become in the future if my grandfather is an indication of it. That damn old man is too strong.

I think he could kick Kirei's ass effortlessly. How strong is he? No idea

My power Gamer will allow me to grow in an amazing way. Nobody can equal me as long as I keep training, I'm almost like a Saiyan. And in the future I will be as strong as high level Servants. But first I have to train both my body and my magecraft, after that I will have to find a way to counteract Noble Phantasms.

I'm sure many of you are complaining because I did not choose [True Descendant] as one of my additional perks. But I will tell you one small detail, I have a Noble Phantasm!

Do you remember that I told you that I am a direct descendant of Anastasia?

 **[Sumerki Kremlin: Afterglow, Abominable Fortress of Blood]**

 **Type: Fortress**

 **Rank: A+**

 **Is the Noble Phantasm of Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. A reproduction of the fortresses (kremlin, or kreml) that are scattered all over Russia. Having inherited the blood of emperors (Tsars), Vlad can summon an extremely solid and magnificent fortress, employing it to defend herself. Furthermore, only those chosen by Vlad can enter this castle. The entire fortress will swoop down on those not chosen, intruders.**

Before you say it's impossible for me to get a Noble Phantasm, I will tell you that [True Descendant] was going to confer me two Noble Phantasms from a MYTHOLOGICAL hero. Nowhere in the contract did say that I couldn't receive the power of a contemporary Heroic Spirit like Anastasia.

At the moment, I will concentrate on increasing my physical statistics as much as possible. You never know when you will receive the task of killing one of the main 'Antagonists'.

In an unrelated note, I have many relatives around the world, not just here in the USSR (which will become Russia in the near future). I have my Grandpa Ivan, my father Alexey, my Kaa-san Kyūbey (A japanese magus by the way), my uncle Yuri and his wife, my aunt Svetlana, my cousins... I have many relatives.

Huh... Now that I think about it... My family indeed have normal names compared to other Magi. Sola Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, Bartomeloi Lorelei, Jubstacheit von Einzbern? Maybe no magi has a normal name that is not a tongue twister? I have not the faintest idea.

In case you are wondering, I live in a huge castle located in the cold Siberia. Huge with capital 'H'. Well, I already mentioned that it is as big as a mountain.

The conditions in which I live are similar to those of Illyasviel, with the exception that we have televisions. They are not the great thing because we are in the 80's but I give a shit about that.

Oh? Do you wonder where I am at this moment? Well, I'm currently escaping from a pack of wolves in Germany. This is the survival test, another of my grandfather's tests.

I have to survive on my own for 3 months in the forest using my cleverness and magecraft.

It sounds easy, right?

IT IS NOT! IS NOT EASY! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE BEING CHASED BY WOLVES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WINTER! FUCK YOU, GRANDPA IVAN!

 **[…]**

 _ **Germany.**_

In a forest covered by snow was a 12 year-old boy running for his life having a pack of wolves behind him, which had clear intentions to devour him.

Yeah. That's me. Vlad Kuldon.

I had jet black hair and a pair of blue eyes, my skin was white and I had a body somewhat toned for my age. I wore a slightly torn white short-sleeved shirt, black long pants and brown boots as clothing.

-"Shit, shit, shit and more shit!"- I screamed.

It's been two months since grandpa left me in this fucking forest and I'm very pissed by his twisted humor's sense. Apparently, the old man was going to leave me in a tropical jungle but then the bastard decided to abandon me in the middle of a forest just because he was too lazy to send his grandson to a warm place like South America. FUCKING BASTARD! IF I MANAGED TO ESCAPE FROM HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Quickly I took a big leap to go to one of the trees in the area and I climbed it as if my life depended on it, and in this case it is like that.

I sat on one of the branches of the tree observing my enemies with caution, they kept watching me with those red eyes full of killer instinct. I'm not worried about the pack itself but the Alpha.

The packs Alpha was a huge black wolf with the same size as a bear. A distinctive feature that this wolf had was a scar on his left eye, a deep cut that left his eye blind. In addition to having a huge strenght, he was fast and intelligent. In short it was a fucking Monstrous Beast.

Monstrous beasts. The lowest rank of the Phantasmal Species, creatures with enough force to kill the largest predator on earth, the polar bear, as if it were nothing. By simple logic, a normal human would have low probabilities of winning an encounter with such a beast but luckily I am not a normal human. I am a Magus, so I could defend myself against that thing.

I'm sure they're asking: Why haven't you hunted the beast yet? And I will answer them... IT IS NOT THAT SIMPLE, IDIOTS!

That damn wolf almost never leaves his cave, which I do not know where it is, it has five packs of 10 wolves at its disposal, and if that were not enough there also another boss in this forest... A fucking Bear.

And to make matters worse, look at this

 **Mission: I survived, bitches!**

 **Main Objective: Survive 3 months in the forest until your grandfather returns**

 **Optional Objective 1: Defeat 20 wolves using your bare hands [Completed]**

 **Optional Objective 2: Kill the Eurasian Brown Bear without receiving a scratch**

 **Objective Optional 3: Defeat Black Fang before time runs out**

 **REWARDS**

 **Main Objetive Reward: +40 SP, +3 SP in all stats, Bone Dagger, Black Fang Fur**

 **Optional Objective Reward 1: ?**

 **Optional Objective Reward 2: ?**

 **Optional Objective Reward 3: ?**

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen.

Haaaah... I'm starting to miss the Exterior Void. At least there I did not have to worry about things like this shit.

But I can not climb the food chain of this World if I sit and do nothing. It's Showtime, bitches!

 _ **-'Go away the shadow. It is impossible to touch the thing which is not visible (1). Forget the darkness. It is impossible to see the thing which is not touched (2). The question is prohibited. The answer is simple (3). I have the flame in the left hand. And I have everything in the right hand (4). I am the order. Therefore, you will be defeated securely! (5)'-**_

 _ **-'SEA OF FLAMES!'-**_

At the moment I finished the enchantment, the temperature of the environment rose dramatically, the fire consumed everything in its path, the snow evaporated the moment the flames emerged. The beasts in front of me were reduced to ashes—Nah, not even the ashes of the wolves remained, they were consumed by the fiery hell that I unleashed on them.

 **For killing a Wolf Pack (10) you won 2,000 EXP**

Well, I guess that's all.

I got off the tree and started to check my work. I must say that I am impressed by this. I mean, I knew Cornelius Alba's spell was powerful but wow! I literally left no trace of the pack of wolves that chased me.

I guess being an Otaku with an extensive knowledge has its perks in cases like these.

Anyway, now I just have to return to my refuge before—

 **ALERT! ALERT!**

 **A Boss has left its hideout to face you**

... Sure, why not?... Why am I not surprised? It was obvious that with this disaster I did I would call attention sooner or later!

But I guess the Boss will take a little before he can find—

 **-"GRRR"-**

Are you kidding me?! The bastard already found me?!

Come on, System! What have I done to deserve this bad luck?!

I turned to see who appeared, and I found that damn bear. This can not get worse... I think I screwed up by saying that.

 **Name: Forest King**

 **Species: Eurasian Brown Bear**

 **STATS**

 **STR: 7.8**

 **END: 7.3**

 **AGL: 5.5**

It must be a joke. This thing will destroy me in a frontal combat. The only thing I can do is fight like an archer, I must keep as much distance as possible between us. But if it gets too close to me then I'll use my trusty Bowie knife. I never leave the house without him.

I must depend on my Finn Shot and other Single Action spells in this case since a bear can run at 55 Km/h in short distances, unless I managed to get him into a trap or have enough time to use high level spells like my Sea of Flames spell. I must be cautious with this animal, bears are the strongest terrestrial carnivores in the modern world.

 **-"GROOOAAHHHH"-**

And here comes the son of a bitch!

Naturally I could see his movements easily due to my superor speed so I attacked him with multiple Finn shots to slow down his movements. My goal was not his head but his true weak point, his legs.

The force of a bear's blow is enough to tear off your head if it uses all its strength. Ok, I think I exaggerated a bit with that statement but you know what I mean. A blow from that bear is enough to knock me out or, in the worst case, kill me and for that very reason I must snatch his main weapon.

The problem was that... My shots had no effect on him!

-"Tsk!"- I click my tongue in frustration and I get away from the bear as much as possible but the large number of trees becomes a problem since I can not move so freely.

I dodged a blow from the big animal that was aimed at my head and then I jumped back to evade a bite. Dodging was easy, the bad thing is that the animal had a lot of stamina. I think he can keep doing this for a while until I get tired. Damnit.

I must end this battle now or else the bastard will eat me alive.

 _ **-'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, and who's the name of Man! (1). Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! (2)'-**_

 _ **-'RED FLAME CANNON!'-**_

A great wave of heat came out of the palm of my hand and hit the big bear, causing it to recede several meters. The force of the attack had the strength to knock down a reinforced concrete wall and yet the damned animal only has minor damage to its body? Maybe I should use Three-Lines spells to kill him.

By the way, that last spell he uses is one of the famous Kidō spells of the work of Tite Kubo, Bleach. I know it's wrong to take powers from other franchises but can you blame me? Many of Bleach's spells can be used in this world since they work in a similar way.

 _ **-'Wood forms the base, rock is the mold and iron creates the edge (1).These are the principles of ancient weapons forged with the materials of the earth (2).Now I invoke the force of the earth and forge a path of destruction (3). I create stakes that emerge from the ground and pierce the flesh, I move the rocks that crush the bones to make them dust (4). Earthly force, element of the construction, firm ground. Unleash your strength! (5)'-**_

 _ **-'Stakes Graveyard!'-**_

The earth under my feet deformed and a mass of rock and mud rushed at the bear, covering it completely. Of course the beast was able to free itself but the animal was not safe because the earth transmuted and two dozen stakes emerged from the ground to imprison it. Each stake of rock pierced the bear's flesh, its legs were stuck in the ground, its stomach was penetrated by a huge stake and its head was almost destroyed by another stake, but he managed to dodge the latter. This is one of the spells I learned from my grandfather.

I watched the powerful creature try to free itself from its prison with all its strength. He let out an inhuman roar as he struggled with the stakes. It was admirable to see the determination of the beast, you have my respect. That's why I'll give you a quick death, King of the Forest.

I opened my inventory, a blue translucent portal appeared next to me and from it I took out a talisman of Japanese origin. A magical item that I received from my mother, which gives me a masterful control over the water element. With this I can strengthen my water spells and all Thaumaturgy that uses manipulation, control and combinations. You could say that it is a high level Mystic Code.

 **Safaia Amulet**

 **Type: Support**

 **Rank: B**

 **Classification: Mystic Code**

 **Effect: It amplifies the magic power of its carrier, improves the affinity to manipulation magic and the water element. In addition, it grants protection against Single Action spells and curses**

 **Prerequisite: Only Kyūbey and her son Vlad can use it.**

 **Description: An ancient amulet created by an ancestor of Vlad's mother, Kyūbey, who was a very famous magus for having created a lot of magical items that he sold throughout his life. It is made of high purity materials that were considered sacred nature.**

Arigatō, haha. Kono okurimono wa subarashīdesu / Thank you mother, this gift is awesome

 _ **-'Now, drown with your own blood!'-**_

The blood of the monster that came out of its wounds quickly crystallized and was reintroduced into its host, to begin to repeat that same process in each of the organs of my victim. The bear convulsed violently and the cirstals came out of its back and legs. He cried out in agony as he felt his body being drilled from the inside out, and after a few seconds he died.

This is an ability of my talisman. To activate it, I need my opponent to be seriously injured and then cover my talisman with his blood. In a way it resembles a curse, and that's ironic since this is a protective amulet against curses.

 **For killing the King of the Forest you won +5500 EXP**

Anyway, now I must hunt down the Final Boss. I'm coming for you, Black Fang

This is my first step. I must see how far I can go against a magical beast. Although it is a low level creature, it is still a magical beast.

Once I defeated Black Fang, I will continue my training. I have to be stronger, stronger than everyone else. In this world the weak and innocent always perish when faced with the most prepared.

This is my way to the Conquest. I dodn't speak of a world domination but to the mastery of my power and to ascend.

This world has countless dangers, and I am not only talking about the Dead Apostles and the heretics but about the Magi in general. There is a HUGE number of individuals capable of committing atrocities only to fulfill their objectives. I do not have to tell you what guys like Matou Zouken, Darnic Prestone Yggmillennia and Araya Souren have done throughout their long lives.

But I'm not willing to become a prey. I'm going to climb the pyramid of the World, I'll reach the top of the food chain and destroy anyone who gets in my way.

I'm not a hero, I'm just a man who was never anyone in his previous life. My goals are very simple: 1) I will become a first-rate Magus, I don't want to be a shitty magus like Shirou. 2) I will hunt these individuals that the Entity entrusted me to eliminate. 3) I will live my life with freedom, without having to prostrate myself before those who consider me as an inferior being and I will crush everything in my way. A long life full of adventures... A life without fear... I will become the Heavenly King.

 **-[LINE BREAK]-**

 **Autor's Notes:**

 **This is the second chapter of my story. I hope you liked it.**

 **First of all I want to respond to the comments I received from you.**

 **Klim770: Compadre, there's a reason why I did not give you a N.P. If you have not seen Limitless Eternity then you will not understand anything. Please, save your insults.**

 **GOD EMPEROR: Seriously? Did you really ask me to change the gender of the protagonist? Look, I'm not criticizing your idea but I do not like that kind of stories where a BOY becomes a GIRL after being reborn in another world. I really do not understand them. If they wanted to make a female protagonist, they should only do it but I'm not one to criticize because I'm just a novice writer. I have read very interesting stories with female OC's.**

 **CD123505: I appreciate your advice. When in doubt, rest assured that I will consult you.**

 **Meredinoemiliano:** **Thanks for the positive comment!**

 **And this goes for everyone who has seen the first chapter. Do not make insulting comments without first having seen the development of the plot. It is as if you said that a story is bad after having seen the first chapter, letting itself be carried away by appearances instead of delving deeper into the plot.**

 **I invite everyone to leave their comments, criticisms, suggestions and questions. But be respectful because I do not insult other readers.**

 **Now, tell me what you prefer at this time:**

 **1.- In which world should I make this story? Fate / Apocrypha, Fate / Stay Night, Fate / Kaleid?**

 **2\. Should I include other series like Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Kara no Kyoukai or Tsukihime?**

 **Leave your answers in the review box. I would also like to thank all the readers and writers who follow this story and those who have it on their favorites list.**

 **No more to say, I say goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vlad Kuldon Part 2

**Act One: This World of Ours (Arc 1)**

 **Chapter Two: Vlad Kuldon Part II**

* * *

 _ **Vlad's POV:**_

It's December 29, 1887. Three days have passed since my confrontation with the bear that dominated the "mundane" zone of the extensive German forest.

The King of the Forest is dead. I defeated him very easily even though he was stronger than me in terms of strength and endurance. The victory was decided when I used my magecraft and intellect to catch it and execute it.

It was easy? Yes, it was. But that's because my opponent was a "normal" animal and not a magical beast like Black Fang. My victory had more to do with my powers than with my physical strength.

I understand that with this power I have some advantage against common opponents, but against a magical beast or another magus I wouldn't have many chances to win.

On one hand we have the Magi.

Magi, is the term for all humans practitioner of Magecraft, the magical science, as opposed to the Magicians, who are capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic, but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two became clearer. Magi frequently, but not necessarily, descend from old magical families, as affinity to magecraft is something transmitted through blood relations.

All certified magi from their respective schools, as well as some spellcasters, have something in common. They have spent their lives refining their knowledge and techniques in the use of Thaumaturgy, at least most of them. I am no match for any of them, at least not in my current state.

On the other hand we have the Phantasmal Species. That is the common term to refer to all non-human species that come from fantasy and legends.

Many of the Phantasmal Species fall into the category of Magical Beasts, which is the common denomination for all creatures that do not fit in the ordinary biological classification for living beings and those that do not fall within the normal ecosystem. The term "beast" is a thaumaturgical term, and it does not necessarily mean quadrupedal mammals. They are true deviations from biology that cannot be explained by immature research or sudden mutations. They can be ranked into three categories, which change as the creatures age and increase in power towards becoming higher existences. The lowest rank is Monstrous Beasts, which then change into Phantasmal Beasts, and finally become classified as Divine Beasts.

They are born from the thoughts of humans or when outside reasons cause certain life-forms to transform, but they can only survive in fantasy. Then, if it is believed that the subject of a Mystery "exists", the World permits its existence and definite affirmation of said belief is not required. There are also existences desired by the world, but not by humans, and because of this they have gradually gone into hiding and dwindled in numbers. Rather than a classification for a separate ranking for beasts, it encompasses everything from demi-humans, such as fairies and giants, to monsters, such as dragons and oni.

Similarly to how magi gain power through the accumulation of knowledge, those of the Phantasmal Species become stronger through the accumulation of time. Modern Magecraft is the sum of five hundred years of study, whereas the Phantasmal Species date back to the Age of Gods. Magi that only have a mystical lineage that spans five hundred years cannot hope to match or reproduce mysteries that have accumulated thousands of years and have an existence that is on par with the five modern Magics. They embody mysteries simply by existing and it is said to be a miracle if one is simply observed.

Bullshit. Miracle, they say? Hah! Facing a magical beast would be a suicide for anyone if the beast has accumulated much mystery over the years. That is one of the reasons why creatures like Rider's pegasus possess a greater Magic Resistance than Saber. The longer the creatures live, stronger they become.

Now you understand my concern?

While it's true that I will face a beast of the lowest level, it'ss still a magical beast. I can't let my guard down even by a thousandth of a second or I will die surely.

However, I can't pass up an opportunity like this. If I want to accumulate more power and knowledge, I have to do this. I must become much stronger. And that's why I will defeat Black Fang.

 **[····]**

 _ **3rd Person's POV:**_

Vlad Kuldon, that 12-year-old boy who is roaming the forest for almost three full months was frustrated. No, he was pissed.

It has been exactly three days since he killed the King of the Forest, and at that time he has not been able to locate the Alpha, Black Fang. At first Vlad thought that the wolf was simply resting in its shelter, but that thought was discarded when he discovered that the Monstrous Beast has been very active in these last days.

The first sign was the sudden increase in the activity of the herds, those wolves have been looking for food in heaps. Normally it would be believed that they were routine hunts but the sudden shortage of hervibors and other animals in the area said the opposite to the young magus. Vlad also noticed that the wolves began to ignore several potential prey such as birds and small rodents, focusing more on larger animals such as male deer and wild boar. They were being very selective with their prey. Now they only chose large animals that provide large amounts of food.

The second clue was the lack of attention he received from the carnivores, not that Vlad will complain but it was strange that the wolves did not attack him at the first opportunity. Instead, they focused more on the hunt. Again, that was very strange, before he was chased by wolves almost all damn days.

Or the wolves got bored with his presence, which he doubted, or something was going on with Black Fang.

"Damnit, where the hell are those damned wolves when you need them?" He complained as he walked down the snow-covered road.

At the moment Vlad focused on locating a small group of wolves that he saw a while ago but the damn animals escaped. Those wolves are very clever, he recognized that but he would not surrender so easily.

"Usually those wolves are found near the hunting areas, but their recent activity began to scare off potential prey by leaving a small group of animals" Vlad said at the time he was stopping near a tree and then he sighed heavily.

As things went in the forest, the best thing for him would be to go on the offensive and hunt the wolves.

"Well, if I'm going to start a hunt, I need a suitable suit for the job"

At that moment a light illuminated the young magus, and, when it was extinguished, revealed that he now had a new set of clothes.

Now Vlad had a gray wolfskin on top of his body next to a pair of brown leather pants with combat boots. In addition, He now had a bow resting on his back and a quiver adorned with a pair of feathers on top and drawings of tribal designs. In short, it was like the wolf outfit of Connor Kenway of the Assassin's Creed Game Saga.

"Now I just have to look for the footsteps of the wolves." Vlad started walking along the snowy pass keeping his back arched and taking stealthy steps. In a way he resembled a wolf.

As he moved through the forest, he managed to hear the unmistakable sound of wolves growling and barking, but that hostility was not directed at him. Not only because they were too far away to be able to perceive him, but...

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG!***_

The sounds of a gun firing resounded in his ears at the time when an alarm was activated in Vlad's brain. Without wasting any more time, the black-haired boy ran towards the sound of the weapon as a moth flew towards a light.

 _"What the hell is going on in this forest? I thought Grandpa left me in an area with no traces of civilization. A hunter? No, this area is governed by a Monstrous Beast. able to get to this place, much less survive"_

Those were the questions that passed through the mind of the blue-eyed boy as he moved at great speed through the forest at a speed higher than any man.

As he ran more, the sound of the weapon became louder and louder.

And then…

"What the fuck is going on?" Those were the only words that came out of the boy's mouth.

In front of him was a large group of men and women, who were killing the wolves one by one without the slightest remorse. But the most remarkable thing is that they were not using weapons but...

"Magecrarft…"

These people were using one-line spells and -action spells to kill the wolves and, as if they were flies, each of the canines fell under the assault of the magi. They used from windstorms to Finn Shots and fireballs. No wonder its sound resembled the rounds of a gun.

"Wait a moment..." Vlad focused his eyes when he noticed an incongruity in the magi.

They had a white skin with no imperfections, almost reddish brown hair and their eyes were ruby red. The clothes that these people wore were some kind of white military uniforms.

Vlad opened his eyes in shock because those people were not strictly speaking people but... Homunculi. More specifically, these people were homunculi of the Yggdmillennia clan.

"Okay, I'm not an expert but I'm sure they should NOT be here" Vlad's mind was working at full capacity to understand what was happening "Could it be that this is due to my presence in this universe?... Damn!... Why now of all times?!" The dark haired boy complained while hiding to analyze his options.

On the one hand, he could help the wolves and with some luck get a kind treatment with the animals... Yes, that thought was discarded. It was an absurd and stupid plan.

Another option he had was to stay hidden and wait for the massacre to end in order to follow the homunculi and see what they were up to, but if he met one of the most veteran members of the Yggdmillennia clan then he will surely die. The magi have always been paranoid people and he wasn't the exception of that rule.

Although it was possible that Black Fang made an appearance, Vlad was not at all sure that the magic beast could beat a group of homunculi with a decent repertoire of spells. Not to mention the numerical advantage.

But before he could think more, the system cut him off abruptly

 **Alert! Alert!**

 **Due to the new circumstance and the new variables, the main quest has been modified!**

"What?"

 **[Misteries in the forest]**

 **The homunculi of the Yggdmillennia are on the lookout in the forest. Your reasons and reasons are a mystery. You must solve this riddle!**

 **-Main objective:**

 **Discover the reason why the Yggdmillennia is in the forest by any necessary method.**

 **-Secondary objective I:**

 **Don't let them discover you**

 **-Secondary objective II:**

 **Kill 5 homunculi without using your Magecraft**

 **-Rewards**

 **Main Objetive: +2000 EXP, +25 SP, +5000 Soviet Ruble (SUR), +5 Random High Quality Weapons**

 **Secondary Objective I: +1000 Soviet Rubles, +10 SP**

 **Secondary objective II: +5 High Quality Suits, +1 Random book**

"... Seriously?" Vlad had a flat expression and his left eyebrow was shaking from the anger he felt at this moment.

Not only did he have to spy one of the most dangerous magi clans of the Nasuverse but now he had to kill at least five of his soldiers without them noticing.

It was not impossible, in fact it could make their deaths look like hunting accidents. He just needed to find the homunculi that were separated from the main group.

Judging by the size of the group, at least 2 or 3 homunculi had to be in charge of the exploration to gather intelligence. These should be the targets that are easiest to annihilate.

"Very well... This quest should be beneficial if the system itself has modified the main misión. Besides, the rewards are pretty goods" With that said, Vlad climbed the trees until he reached one of the highest branches where he could observe his surroundings freely and locate their objectives.

The area had to be quite wide, so it would be impossible for a normal human being to spot their prey without the use of a spyglass or binoculars. But Vlad Kuldon was anything but normal.

He possessed abilities that not even a magus should possess in the first place.

 **[Clairvoyance]**

 **Rank: D+**

 **The skill that connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons.**

 **At this Rank, keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of two and a half kilometers is posible. When Reinforcement is use don the eyes, the range can be extended.**

This was one of the skills necessary to be an Archer. A very versatile passive / active ability that allows Vlad to locate his enemies even if they are miles away, not for nothing is this skill is known as Hawkeye. An interesting fact is that he can see in the dark like an owl thanks to this power.

Of course, the version that Vlad uses was nothing if we compared it with other high level Arqueros and Casters like Chiron, Solomon, Arjuna, Merlin, etc. But he would already have time to fine-tune this skill in the future.

"Hmm... Two of them are in the southeast and east at 500 and 300 meters respectively, but I can't see the third one" Vlad commented bringing his hand to his chin. But he did not give much importance and shrugged "Anyway, I'll worry about that later"

The future head of the Kuldon Clan simply took his bow and two arrows. He adjusted his posture, calculated the distance between himself and his targets, took a deep breath... And he released the arrows.

 _ ***WHOOP!***_

The arrows flew at great speed towards the defenseless homunculi and impacted the heads of the artificial humans. They were not able to see that attack coming and were taken by surprise. There was no pain or screaming. Their deaths were quick, instantaneous.

 _ ***Krak Krak!***_

The corpses fell to the ground as a pool of their own blood formed around them, their empty eyes reflecting the loss of their lives at the hands of the blue-eyed boy who possessed an icy glow.

 **For Killing 2 Yggdmillennia homunculi you received +5000 EXP**

In another life, Vlad would be panicking to have taken the life of another living being voluntarily but that was no longer the case. His mind hardened after the indirectly inhuman treatment of his grandfather, the murder of dozens of animals by his own hand, the filth of life that his compatriots suffered at this time. Of course, Gamer's Mind was able to relieve the tensions he was suffering to some degree but... Vlad could not help but feel a little guilt for what he did, even if it was a bit of regret.

However, those feelings were useless and unnecessary when you find yourself in a world where the degenerate and corrupt get what they want, a world where people with evil in their hearts do not receive punishment according to their actions, a world where massacres are ignored as long as it does not violate the rules.

In this world there are three kinds of people... Wolves, those who use violence, fear and their authority to do what they like without caring what will happen to others. Then there are the sheep, these are all the people who are so immersed in their worlds full of promises and stupid ideals that are unable to see the truth of the world, they are usually all idealistic idiots who are unable to understand that the world is neither white or black, this world is gray... Well, slightly dark gray.

"Well, what's done is done, I'd better go find the third explorer" Vlad let out a sigh and jumped through the trees as if he were a squirrel or a chimp, he did it in the same way Assassin's Creed assassins

He jumped through the trees with stealth until he reached a hill where he managed to spot a small group of homunculi in a camp.

There were a total of 5 large camping tents, most of them were empty but in the largest were his targets, the one that had the standard of the Yggdmillenia waving in the wind.

Vlad could have entered the camping tent and killed the homunculi easily, but there was a small problem. A Bounded field had been formed and, according to the pre-adolescent black-haired calculus, that field must have been at least 30 or 50 meters in diameter.

A Bounded Field is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in knitting a network ofmagical energy and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside.

They have many uses, which can be from the collection and storage of Mana, to the creation of an extraterrestrial territory that can alter the structure of the World itself just as Araya Souren did. The good thing is that this field was not of that class, the bad thing is that its function was similar to a security system of the 21st century.

If he dared to enter then it would not be long before he was surrounded by all the homunculi of the forest. It was clear as water, if he entered then he would die in the long run or at most he would be discovered by his enemies.

"Tsk! This is bullshit. Now I have to find a way to enter their camp undetected" Vlad complained silently as he sat on a branch leaning his back against the trunk.

The options he had were simple but not easy to achieve.

Option 1, he entered the mouth of the wolf and kills all enemies that are in his way. Which triggered an alarm that would attract the homunculus, thus unleashing a pitched battle that he would lose by the numeric factor. An idiocy that even Naruto himself would not do.

Option 2, he would wait until some homunculus will approach the area. He catches the artificial human and I put him in a hypnotic trance to steal the secrets hidden in the camp, but it is clear that the other homunculi would notice that immediately.

Option 3, cause a disaster. This was the most fun plan for him. The reason? He would not have to do much, he should only attract a group of wolves to massacre the homunculi while he watched the show from the trees. Yes, that plan would be the best.

Using the third option would help him avoid direct confrontations with the homunculi and he would not have to worry about being discovered.

 _"Kukuku... I love this plan"_

 **[·····]**

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 **For initiating a massacre in the Yggdmillennia camp by attracting two packs of wolves, you have indirectly killed Yggdmillennia Homunculi (7). You received +17,500 EXP**

 **You have level up! +10 SP**

It was a horrible sight. The wolves arrived in a short time to the camp and a carnage exploded almost instantly.

The canine animals bit and clawed ferociously, the homunculi counterattacked with spells and rustic weapons in an attempt to defend themselves from the assault of the wolves. The savagery was amazing, both sides fought with determination to emerge victorious.

The dying screams of the devoured homunculi echoed in the forest, the grunts and moans of wounded and dying wolves made a contrast as they were not as noisy as those artificial humans.

"Who would have imagined that a bit of bait would create such a killing?" The blue-eyed boy commented sitting on a high branch of a tree while observing everything with a somewhat perplexed expression.

He never imagined that his plan would result in such a ... spectacular way? It was difficult to determine. But Vlad was sure of one thing, the carnage he provoked gave him a 5-minute opening before the reinforcements arrived to help the homunculi.

"I'd better move fast before the time is up." With that said, Vlad jumped into enemy territory and landed gracefully behind one of the tents.

He didn't waste time and moved with speed up to the inside of the largest camping tent without anyone noticing. Once inside, Vlad inspected each section looking for something related to the sudden appearance of the Yggdmillennia in the forest.

It didn't take him long until he finally found something very interesting in the studio of who he supposed was the group leader

There was a field journal on the desk, which contained different types of notes related to a certain legendary hero of the Völsunga Saga. Siegfried.

"Holy shit..."

According to this field journal, the Yggdmillennia have been looking for an object with enough Mystery to serve as a catalyst to invoke the Legendary Knight who killed the dragon Fafnir, Siegfried.

 _"This makes no sense, the Yggdmillennia obtained the catalyst through a business with the Einzbern... Does my presence in this universe alter the course of history?... No. According to this, Gordes obtained information from a very reliable contact about the presence of a relic of great power hidden inside the forest... And its location is... Oh bloody hell!"_

Vlad opened his eyes in shock when he saw a map that led to the entrance of an underground cavern. A vault full of a lost treasure of the Age of Siegfried, a small fragment of the legacy of that great warrior.

A somewhat childish smile formed on Vlad's face "Hehehe~!... This is very similar to RPG games. I guess it makes sense cuz, in a certain way, my life is similar to a videogame" The black-haired boy laughed while he heard an explosion that took him out of his thoughts "I guess that's my sign to get out of here"

Vlad made sure to memorize the routes to the entrance of the cave and left the book in its place, exactly as it was to avoid suspicion of the Yggdmillennia. But before leaving, he took a couple of things from the store like bottles of wine, ornaments, a few weapons of fine material, among other supplements. One of his family mottos is: 'Prepare for the unexpected'.

 **You have completed the guest [Misteries in the forest]!**

 **-Main objective:**

 **Discover the reason why the Yggdmillennia is in the forest by any necessary method.**

 **-Secondary objective I:**

 **Don't let them discover you**

 **-Secondary objective II:**

 **Kill 5 homunculi without using your Magecraft**

 **You have received**

 **[Main Rewards] +2000 EXP, +25 SP, +5000 Soviet Ruble (SUR), +5 Random High Quality Weapons**

 **[Secondary Rewards] +1000 Soviet Rubles (SUR), +10 SP, +5 High Quality Suits, +1 Random book**

"Great, this will be very useful" Vlad commented with a fox-like smile as he left the Yggdmillennia camp.

After making sure that no one followed him, the dark-haired boy hid in the shadows while watching a group led by a certain drunk fat came to the scene. It goes without saying that the head of the homunculi was not pleased with what he found.

That man was exactly how the official guides described him. A tall, obese man with blond hair and a mustache similar to Hitler's. And his clothing was the classic formal set of the Yggdmillennia, a white military-style suit with golden details.

This corpulent man was Gordes Musik Yggdmillannia, the future Master of Saber of Black in the Great Holy Grail War

Taking advantage of the distraction that his plan generated, Vlad analyzed the statistics of Gordes... And they were disappointing.

 **Name: Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia**

 **Strength: 1.6**

 **Endurance: 0.8**

 **Agility: 0.7**

"… _Disappointing. Too disappointing for his own good"_

Vlad just shook his head without even bothering to finish observing the statistics of the adult man. He was not surprised that this guy had such low statistics. If all the members of the Yggdmillennia Clan had such poor physical attributes and so inflated egos then it wasn't a surprise that the Yggdmillennia Clan was in decline. The only exceptions to this rule were Fiore and Darnic himself, the others were high level magi but they were not close to reaching those two.

Anyway, now Vlad had a new mission on his hands. He doesn't give a shit if Gordes can't obtain the catalyst since the fat man can make business with the Einzbern in the future.

* * *

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov**

 **Titles: Average One, Kuldon's Heir**

 **Age: 12 Years old**

 **Level: 13**

 **EXP: 12,100/23,600**

 **Strength: 2.3**

 **Endurance: 2.8**

 **Agility: 6.0**

 **Od: 700/700 (1,250)**

 **Circuit Quality: A (2.5)**

 **Circuit Quantity: A (50)**

 **Circuit Composition: Dynamic**

 **Origin: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Void**

 **Sorcery Trait: ?**

 **Innate Talent: [Especial Mystic Eyes], [Member of the Aristocracy]**

 **Status Points: 120**

 **Money: 8,250 Soviet Ruble (SUR)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Act One: This Worlds of Ours (Arc 1)**

 **Chapter Three: Vlad Kuldon Part III**

* * *

 _Log 3_

 _It's been a couple of hours since my assault on the Yggdmillennia camp and I went out in search of the cave where the sacred relic of Sigfried's time was hidden... Or was it Sigurd? At this point I feel confused because apparently those two were two completely different people, at least that's what the franchise established._

 _Anyway, I'm currently in extreme stealth mode to sneak into the shadows and take advantage of the darkness provided by the night. Normally I wouldn't bother to attack any homunculus that would cross my path but that would only attract the attention of Gordes and his troops. Right now, I want to be under the radar._

 _I know that my physical attributes are far superior to those of the belly Hitler and I have very useful skills for closed combat if I run into him, but it doesn't matter that I have enough strength to knock him out and kill him if he is accompanied by a fucking homunculi army ready to attack me like a kamikaze. Besides, as much as it pains me to admit it, Gordes has something that I lack, and that is experience._

 _Oh, I almost forgot! Something very curious happened when I started this quest!_

 **The System is currently being updated**

 **All benefits and elements have been lost until the Update is complete.**

 **Translation, now you're a normal guy again, you fool~!**

 **Time left – 1 hour and 15 minutes**

 _Who would have thought that the system would be updated at a time like this? It's not like I've lost much with that notification, right?_

 _Well, if there are those who think that's the case, you're wrong. Now I don't have the protection of Gamer's Mind if I'm cornered and caught in a mental illusion. I also don't have my Inventory to be able to launch a barrage of missiles at Gordes and his forces, and I can't get any more tools out of my Inventory either. In short, I have to work with what I have at hand._

 _Luckily, my grandfather Ivan trained me very well._

 _You see, it's true that I lost some of my tricks but that doesn't change the fact that I have a lot of spells at my disposal as well as the training in the art of stealth. I still have the traumatic experience of my training with my grandfather. I still have my knowledge of Gordes' personality and psychological profile, although the latter is not so extensive._

 _I may be unarmed at the moment, but I am not helpless. And now it's time to put into practice everything you've learned about espionage, research, and theft if you want to go home._

 _Log completed_

 **-[·····]-**

Within the darkest and densest part of the forest, a group of homunculi led by Gordes entered what appeared to be a cave that was blocked by a wall made of rock, which had a cylinder-shaped hole in the center and was filled with runic symbols that formed three rings around the hole.

The adult man with a moustache approached the stone wall and squinted "So this is the entrance to the vault" He muttered inspecting the 'door' with runes as he rested his hand on the rock structure "It's amazing... I've never seen like this before" Gordes grinned smugly "I think you should take some samples after you recover the relic"

While the overweight magus admired the design and density of the material in front of him, Vlad kept watching the group from the top of a tree.

The child's eyes glowed in the dark like the eyes of a predator that stalked its prey in advance. Vlad kept his senses keen, he was attentive to any movement the enemy made. He was prepared to react if any homunculus or Gordes himself caught his presence.

 _"I must remain alert. According to the report in Gordes' office, this place should be guarded by several beasts"_ Vlad recharged his face in his right hand as he thought of his strategy _"I think Gordes and his troops already took care of everyone since I didn't see a wolf all along the way... Although Black Fang might be watching our movements without us noticing it and it could attack us–"_ The dark-haired boy stopped in his thoughts, the very idea of dealing with a magic beast was not comforting so he decided to worry about the current situation.

And speaking of the current situation, it looks like Gordes was about to open the main entrance.

"Now all I have to do is insert the cylinder key and the entrance will open" Gordes took a key the size of an ovoid out of his tunic and inserted it into the hole-block "Two turns to the right" The blond man did what he preached and the sound of gears moving resounded in the area frightening the birds.

All the more reason to be on guard. If there is one thing Vlad has learned from video games, it is that at the most unexpected moments an enemy could appear suddenly. Playing games like Resident Evil has its advantages in these cases of extreme tension.

The sound became louder, this time generating a spooky echo that caused Gordes to step back and widen his eyes slightly. And at one moment or another, the sound stopped and the door began to enter the rock and created a free passage for anyone to enter.

But before anyone could make any movement, a gust of hot air escaped from the cavern entrance. The heat emitted was able to melt the snow and icicles into water, it also generate chills for those present.

"Well... I think... We must continue"

Gordes didn't want to admit it but that overheated draft intimidated him a little bit.

"▄▄▄█████"

However, everyone stopped when they heard the roar of a hungry beast that echoed inside the cave and created a slight tremor in the ground.

" _Ok… Now_ _ **THAT**_ _is concerning"_

Vlad wasn't going to lie, that roar was very frightening. Was there another monster besides Black Fang?

He hoped that would not be the case. He had enough and he didn't want to deal with another magic beast. But, in retrospect, it would be feasible to consider the possibility of a second monster within this area, perhaps more than two.

 _"Ugh, I hate that my life is as complicated as hell. Why can't I have an easy mission for once?"_

Vlad decided to stop thinking negatively and concentrated on finishing his mission. He must remain calm and relaxed so as not to make some stupid mistake that betrays him.

 **-[······]-**

Boredom.

A word that represented lack of emotion. The sworn enemy that every action men and women had fought every- _fucking_ -day. That which marked the end of the pleasures of life and created a wave of nonconformity in every corner of the world like an invisible plague.

That's what Vlad was feeling at the moment.

"I've never said this... But I wish a Boss' level would appear soon enough"

The blue-eyed boy used a transparency spell to blend in with the environment and follow the Ygddmillennia group without major mishaps.

Normally this would be a bad idea because Gordes had sensor homunculi with acute senses that can perceive the slightest fluctuation of mana within a limited area. Any average magus would already be trapped with its back against the wall... But Vlad Kuldon was not like the others.

Vlad was trained by his grandfather, the leader of the Kuldon family, to be the heir to the knowledge and secrets of the Russian magi clan.

One of the many things Ivan taught his grandson was a technique to hide his presence and keep the mana of his body contained within him in order to decrease the energy expenditure and maximize the effectiveness of his techniques. Although Vlad is not yet a master, his current level allows him to go unnoticed if he is in a calm state of mind.

The Yggdmillennia group (and Vlad) were going down the stairs until they reached the bottom. Once there, Vlad noticed that the architectural design was worthy of a pagan temple of the Pre-Christian Era. There was a small altar with a jigsaw puzzle and three giant doors just in front of it.

"Hm, this looks like an archaic trap. If my knowledge doesn't fail me, then we just have to solve the puzzle in order to open the passageways" Gordes testified arrogantly. He didn't seem worried about possible pitfalls.

"This guy is an idiot. And his ego and stupidity are equal to the dodo birds'" Vlad shook his head in the face of the superior attitude of the most experienced magus.

 _ ***KRAK***_

And the Soviet child's fears came true when Gordes accidentally set foot in one of the traps.

Suddenly, darts as thin as needles emerged from the walls and shot a large number of homunculi who were unfortunate and did not react in time to dodge or block the attack. And those who only ended up with superficial wounds received a strong dose of a fatal poison that caused necrosis in the area of their wounds, which spread through their body at a spectacular speed.

"… I take back what I said. His stupidity and arrogance surpass the dodo birds'. Even they would have seen that coming" The Soviet boy said in a dull way.

Vlad has managed to avoid the danger by keeping himself 20 steps away from the main group and he watched the artificial humans screaming and dying "Huh, this reminds me the Indiana Jones movies" He then looked at a blackened dead corpse to examine it better and he noticed that the needles, were, in fact, impregnated with a super poison or something similar.

On the other hand, Gordes was frightened by what he saw and quickly went to the altar to solve the puzzle in a hurry. But for every mistake he made, more traps were set.

The first were the darts that killed those homunculi. The second was an acid rain that began to dissolve the corpses and melted the skin and bones of the blackened corpses as well as another group of artificial humans who received the acid from the front.

"Damn it!"

Gordes grunted furiously as his men were killed by mere archaic traps. He was really furious and disappointed with himself and his men for such humiliation. He was a proud member of the Yggdmillennia Clan, for God's sake!

Vlad yawned with boredom as he watched another trap claim more lives from the Gordes group. He had to admit that it was disconcerting to see that but after going through that 'training' with his grandfather, these things became his daily bread.

Well, he was disgusted and a little frightened by the events that were happening in front of his own eyes. Anyone would feel that way after all. But he has to calm down and think clearly in situations like these.

If you hesitate for a second, you will die in a horrible way. That's what his grandfather told him every day when he tried to kill him. Ah, those good memories of the _distant_ past are _heartwarming_.

"It's really incredible that an experienced magus who is the head of one of the branches of the Yggdmillennia Clan is so stupid at solving a simple riddle"

To complete the challenge, you had to take each piece and slide it in order to form a figure inside a painting. And that figure was a Nordic rune symbolizing water... But there was no water source near this room... Unless...

"Shit" Vlad widened his eyes when he noticed that holes had formed in the walls and snakes the size of an anaconda emerged from them. And the worst part was that the groundwater was beginning to seep in to give the reptiles greater freedom of movement.

"This test consists of solving a riddle... But the puzzle is not the answer."

At that moment, Vlad noticed that on the altar, just under Gordes' feet, there was a plaque with the runic earth symbol. It was fucking a decoy!

The heir of the Kuldons looked around for an indication that will help save his life from a terrible end. Of course he could get away from there but it is not so easy to do so when the door behind you is suddenly closed.

The dark-haired boy clenched his teeth and took a great leap to climb a support pillar and avoid being caught by one of the aquatic snakes. It is fortunate that he had an agility and strength far superior to that of normal humans or he would not be able to climb like a squirrel, and Reinforcement Magic is very useful in these situations.

"Tsk!" He watched every corner attentively, he had no time to lose.

" _Fuck, this is bad, really_ _ **really**_ _bad… And that fatass keeps falling and falling like a dumbass!... I need to find a way to stop this… Aha!"_ Vlad was finally able to see a plate with the runic water symbol located on the ceiling of the bedroom, and from what he could see he only needed to hit the plate for the internal mechanism to activate.

"A Gandr should work with this" The Soviet kid muttered.

He used his free arm to aim at the plate while a mass of reddish black energy formed in his hand.

 **"Gandr"**

Reciting the name of the spell, Vlad released a dark missile from his hand that struck the plate with great force. It was an accurate shot executed with mastery thanks to his vision enhanced by his D-Rank **[Clairvoyance]**.

 _ ***KRAK!***_

The internal mechanism was activated. The internal gears and cylinders began to move and the plate sank into the ceiling until it spliced perfectly with the frame around it.

The sound of a bell was heard inside the room and the snakes, in an almost hypnotic way, went towards their respective holes to not come out again and the water was swallowed by the drainage, which was opened at the moment the snakes returned to their holes.

A Gandr is more like a curse. A runic spell from Scandinavia that has the effect of damaging the health of the target. However, there is a variation that can be used by more skilled users, a magical energy shot with the force of a bullet, this was the Finn shot.

"Uff... I'm so glad it's over." Vlad sighed in relief. He had managed to evade death, for now.

On the other hand, Gordes watched as the three passages in front of him opened their doors at the same time. The walls slid slowly into the earth to leave the road clear. The adult man almost jumped for joy at that.

"Heh, it was clear that my knowledge of runes would save us."

The Yggdmillennia declared arrogantly as he stepped forward "Don't just sit there resting, you useless bags of meat! We've got work to do!" The homunculi didn't seem bothered with the insult and simply nodded robotically.

"Yes Lord Gordes!"

That was the response of artificial humans, showing total devotion to their leader. Yet they really did not feel any affection for their leader but an obligation to please him. Homunculi were programmed that way after all, at least that was the case in the vast majority of cases.

On the roof of the bedroom, hidden from view of the homunculi and their leader, Vlad hung himself using two daggers and watched with disinterest, disappointment and boredom one of his future 'opponents'.

"If he were not an 'important' character within the plot of Fate Apocrypha then he would kill him immediately" The Kuldon boy complained, frowning. He waited for his targets to move far enough away and dropped to the ground and landed quietly on the stone floor. The dark-haired boy used the invisibility spell again and resumed his vigilance.

The main group of Gordes, consisting of the homunculus captain and a lieutenant, stood near the first entrance while other groups entered the passageways for exploration purposes. Once the area was secured, they would return and inform Yggdmillennia of their findings.

For the time being, Gordes and his assistants (and therefore Vlad) stood by and patiently waited for their men to return from exploration.

Vlad, taking advantage of the moment of rest, made a quick movement with his wrist to inspect the state of his Gamer System. He was sure it wasn't long before the update was complete.

 **Time left – 25 minutes**

Kuldon's heir growled with annoyance. He was truly impatient and restless because something in his bowels told him that something bad would happen... to the very bad.

Nevertheless, Vlad decided to hide behind a pillar and inspected the state of the weapons available to him.

"At least I still have my knives and my medallion. I have very few arrows but I believe that my bow could serve me in a short-range confrontation if I use Reinforcement Magic... Although I doubt that this will serve me against a Monstrous Beast" He frowned at the idea of being disarmed by the poor quality of their weapons. Although well made, they were still worldly weapons without any special skill.

"Huh, I need better weapons urgently... Perhaps a enchanted weapon would be useful... Preferably a sacred relic with the same power as a Noble Phantasm, something like Rhongominyad, Gáe Dearg or the Rho Aias" Vlad shook his head to get away from the fantasy.

Vlad did not need to go into the land of dreams, he had to be realistic and see things as they really are.

He did not know the location of Aias' impenetrable shield, nor the location of Diarmuid's spears, and he _certainly_ didn't know where Rhongominyad was, although it is most likely that the latter weapon is in the possession of the descendants of Arturia.

"Now that I think about it more carefully, perhaps..."

Vlad could use his almost unlimited resources to discover the location of the sacred spear and steal it from the descendants of the King of Knights... But—

"Nah, I'm not interested in taking the relic from those people. I always liked Gray so I'll leave them alone," Vlad laughed at his own statement.

It's funny to think that he, a child being trained to be a cold-blooded warrior and magus who takes advantage of opportunities, the heir to a high-level Magi family within the Clock Tower, is refusing an opportunity like this. Ah, the irony.

"Anyway, at least I'll get something good out of this quest and maybe, just maybe, that relic lying in this cave is a Noble Phantasm" It was stupid to hold on to such a vague conjecture, but it was all he had at the moment.

For now he would concentrate on finishing the search, giving Gordes the scare of his life (without him realizing his identity), perhaps kicking the fat ass of Yggdmillennia, and getting out of the forest as fast as possible.

A simple and easy to remember plan.

"Groaaahhh!"

Ah, he was wondering why they had taken so long. Vlad put his things away and recharged himself on the pillar with his arms folded to watch a group of homunculi escaping from door number 1. From the left door came a badly wounded group of explorers, well, badly wounded is a term that is not coupled for the state of artificial humans.

Their clothes were scorched and torn to shreds, their weapons were shattered, and of course, they returned with third to fourth degree burns on their bodies.

"I think heat is the natural enemy of the homunculi"

Vlad widened his eyes slightly as he repressed his desire to vomit at such a sight.

The skin on the body of the explorers was completely red and mistreated, some parts of their bodies suffered from burns so intense that their skin melted and the living flesh was present and even the bone could be discerned coming from the extremities of artificial humans. It was really a surprise that they will manage to get out alive, especially run in that state.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Another scream came from the right passage, only this time no one managed to get out... Well, no one but a poor homunculus crawling on the ground in agony. Unlike the first group, this homunculus had a mutilated arm and several cuts of great depth in the body.

The homunculus crawled with his only healthy arm in order to save his life, but a black hand with sharp claws emerged from the shadows and took the leg of the artificial human and dragged him back into the darkness as he screamed in terror.

"Oh, wow, so there are also spirits who act as guardians" Vlad commented with slight surprise, but he assumed that guardian spirits were common in hidden temples of this nature.

It was normal for a magus to make a pact or enslave powerful spirits to act as guards, Kayneth El-Melloi did, or rather will, in Fuyuki's Fourth Holy Grail War.

"These third-rate homunculi are a disappointment!" Gordes snorted with irritation and anger.

Two of his scouting squadrons were gone, now he had less than half his men and, from what he could see, there were a large number of traps scattered throughout the cavern.

"This was not what I had planned, but I cannot return without the relic or Darnic will give me an exemplary punishment" The veteran magus paled as he recalled one of his leader's 'punishments' when he failed a mission a few years ago.

Anyone would simply retreat in order to devise a better strategy, but Gordes' pride clouded his judgment and made him act more impetuously. He didn't mind having to sacrifice a few bags of meat in order to complete his task, he could always use more homunculi in the end.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying, I need results but these homunculi can't even do anything right."

He continued to complain for a few minutes until the third group, which was cut in half, returned from their expedition.

"Lord Gordes, we have found the chamber where the relic is..."

When the homunculus leading the group said that prayer, Gordes smiled gladly. Perhaps he underestimated artificial humans, at least they were able to do their job.

But his joy was short-lived when the homunculus continued.

"Unfortunately, the relic is being guarded by a golem and a chimera."

"... I see" The Yggdmillennia frowned and grunted silently as he sobbed his temples.

"Were they at least able to uncover the weak points of the guards?" He asked in the hope that something good would come out of the mouth of the homunculus in front of him.

"... Unfortunately not. The golem was very strong for us and the chimera is not left behind. The first has a monstrous force, runic protection that gives it a high level defense against the Three-Line spells, and is smart enough to use tools and weapons—"

"Can't you do something right?! Can't you cope with a simple archaic golem?!" Gordes was losing his patience, this was not supposed to be so! He was Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, a proud member of the Yggdmillennia Clan! He was a straight magus! Something like this should not be a challenge to him!

Ignoring the grimaces and snorts of his master, the homunculus continued to speak "The chimera, on the other hand, is very fast and agile. This creature has wings to fly, the body of a lion almost two meters high, and has two heads: One of them can exhale fire in the form of powerful embers, and the other can secrete poisonous saliva extremely flammable" The homunculus finished his report.

While Gordes complained like never before in his life, Vlad remained hidden and listened carefully to the report.

The Soviet boy was irritated and intimidated. He wouldn't lie on a matter like this, his luck fucked him up like never before on this quest. Now he had to defeat three monsters instead of one as he supposed: Black Fang, the Chimera, and the Runic Golem.

"Fuck my luck... Huh, so this is show Archer/EMIYA feels?" Vlad cursed quietly.

He was already prepared for a confrontation against a magical beast, but two at the same time was too much. He was already ready to leave and wait for the System to complete its upgrade, but he could not leave because the possibility of Gordes having a backup plan was very real.

The overweight magus was an insensitive bastard, pretentious elitist and a perfect waste of human flesh, but he was not foolish enough to come here without a plan or a secret weapon.

"I don't give a shit what you say, homunculus, I want results! But since you're incapable of doing anything right, I'm going to take care of them personally! Balder, Sif, come with me!"

Or he would simply let himself be carried away by his pride and jump into the jaws of the wolf.

 _"What an idiot. Did he seriously think to fight those two beasts?... Actually, I would do the same thing cuz I loss some of my self-preservation instinct thanks to Grandpa's Tortu-I mean training"_

Admit it or not, Vlad was a very reckless person. Yes, it is true that he had a pragmatic mind and logical judgment, but his experience with his grandfather's death and constant assassination attempts during his training has made some 'adjustments' to his sense of self-preservation.

In addition, you have to have balls to follow a whole squad of homunculi led by a veteran magus.

Putting that aside, Vlad set out to follow Gordes and the other two homunculi... But he couldn't take another step when he felt the look of one of the homunculus on him.

" _Wha…"_

The homunculus was a girl who appeared to be 18 years old, her hair was reddish brown and had red eyes. She was very beautiful and had a voluptuous figure, and she wore the standard Yggdmillennia uniform. Now that he see her carefully, she looks a bit like Chisa Kotegawa from Grand Blue.

But for her to be able to 'see' him or at least feel his presence was something that disturbed him. That meant she was dangerous.

No, she wasn't 'seeing' Vlad, she just perceived a fluctuation in the environment. Although it was for an instant, she managed to detect an unknown presence and immediately turned to see where she was.

That girl's gaze was penetrating and she seemed ready to attack at any moment.

"Sif, stop staring the wall and come here NOW!"

"... Yes... Lord Gordes"

Fortunately the obese magus managed to save Vlad's façade when he called the girl homunculus by name because she completely forgot his presence and decided to follow his master closely.

"That was close... She almost discover me"

Kuldon's heir swallowed some saliva, one false step, and she'd be able to locate it. He should be careful with her, and his intuition told him that he should watch the other homunculus as well.

 **-[······]-**

Gordes and his lieutenants walked down the corridor leading to the site where the relic lay, with Vlad following them closely and cautiously.

The hallway was no different from the temples Vlad saw in movies. It was a long corridor filled with torches on the walls that lit up as they made their way through the place. And on the walls there was a very particular group of drawings, or runes, that stretched along both walls.

"These runes had to be created to drive away evil spirits and diabolical entities" Vlad looked at the archaic scriptures with curiosity and astonishment.

It is a fact that in present times this kind of security measures is not required by the expansion of civilization and the decline of sacred sites. But there were still a small number of spirits wandering the earth, the ghosts are an example of that.

As they approached their destination, Vlad felt the pressure in the air increase and the cold became more and more evident to the point that the group's breaths were visible. This was a warning sign as it meant that they were close to the guards.

They passed through a large door five meters high which was connected to a concrete bridge leading to a huge spherical platform, where they could see the guards guarding what appeared to be a sword buried in a block of rock.

"That golem is very big" Vlad declared, widening his eyes with what he saw in front of him.

The first figure was a monster with the body of a lion, giant wings of a bat, two deformed heads with long tongues and sharp teeth, and that monster was bigger than a rhinoceros. It was a chimera similar to the film Clash of Titans.

And the second figure, the golem, was an even more imposing monster that was more than 20 feet of stature. It was a creature formed from multiple rocks of various sizes, its right arm was a mitten disproportionately larger than the left arm and used it to support itself on the ground along with its rock legs, its left arm had a stone sword that was perfectly sharp and covered by runes, the head of the monster was also not similar to that of a human because its skull was open and had deformed rocky tusks. In addition, the golem was covered by a large number of runes all over its body.

Translation, Vlad was very **very** fucked right now.

"Heh, is that the best the magi of the Age of the Gods could create?" Gordes, on the other hand, was very confident "A golem barely able to stand and an imperfect chimera? Hah! This will be easier than I thought!" The blond magus smiled arrogantly as his lieutenants stepped forward to face the monsters.

"This guy has a bigger ego than the state of Texas."

Vlad looked at Gordes with a flat expression and then focused on the guardians _"I don't know what to expect from a confrontation like this, but if I had to guess I would say that the runes in the Golem serve to improve his defense against physical and magical attacks or perhaps give him some extra skill to compensate for his lack of mobility"_ Then he looked at the chimera, trying to ignore the sexiness of the female homunculus' body as much as possible _"That chimera doesn't seem to be the biggest threat but something tells me that it has a hidden ability that will become a big problem in the future. I don't know what Gordes plans but I hope his homunculi can fight those beasts, because if they can't then I won't have much chance and—"_ Vlad stopped when he felt a breath behind him and turned around _"Oh bloody hell... Not now"_

In front of the boy Kuldon was a 10-foot tall black wolf with three red eyes that shone like a pair of torches and large claws and tusks made to cut and tear flesh. Ladies and gentlemen, this girl was Black Fang.

 _ ***SLAM!***_

And if the presence of the great wolf were not enough, the great door behind the group was closed when a large gate slid violently into the ground to prevent anyone from attempting to escape.

Noting that the she-wolf had captured essence with his nose, Vlad immediately deactivated his transparency spell and leapt backwards until he lay on his back with the homunculi causing the group to look at him in awe.

"Hey brat! Who the hell are you?!"

Gordes was the first to emerge from the state of shock and began to demand answers, only to be silenced by a fulminant look from Vlad.

"Then we'll have time for introductions, what do you think if we concentrate on surviving, fat old man?"

"Why you shitty brat..." Gordes wanted to object but Vlad stopped him.

"Oh, do you want to fight her?" The Soviet magus pointed to the big wolf behind Gordes making him pale and hide behind Vlad "I thought so"

Gordes snarled before pulling out a cane with a red gem on its handle. "I'll take care of you later, brat"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, old man"

Vlad ignored Gordes' complaints and set out to revise his System, hopefully it would have already been updated for this point. And having his powers back would make an excellent Christmas present.

 **Time Left – 5 minutes**

" _Oh fuck my shitty luck!"_

By this point, Vlad was beginning to wonder if any cosmic entity was pulling the strings in order to screw him up even more. He had the strange feeling that a certain old vampire had something to do with the problems of his new life.

 **-[GAME OFF]-**

 **Well, that was it for this time my dear readers! I hope you liked the chapter (And if you didn't like it please don't send rude or denigrating comments as they will be ignored)!**

 **In this chapter we saw how Vlad managed to follow the Yggdmillennia group without being discovered until they reached the site where the relic was kept. And now he has to fight not only against the two guardians but with Black Fang too! Not to mention what will happen to Gordes and his special Homunculi!**

 **If you have any observations, doubts or suggestions, you can send them to me through a Review or a PM.**

 **¡This is Black Wiccan Mist saying goodbye to: batuhandoga946, meredinoemiliano, Loser Stuck in Memory Lane, KRKing, Profesionally Average, JD91B, Dragonsagekurama, VasaviShakti, sonic,** **zubhanwc3** **, Lazy manjones96, Fireguy892,** **Siart22 and Spartan3909! ¡Thanks for your support guys~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Game On!

**Act One: This Worlds of Ours (Arc 1)**

 **Chapter Four: GAME ON! (Vlad Kuldon. Part IV)**

* * *

 _Log 21_

 _Sometimes we find ourselves in absurd situations that can only be catalogued as bullshit. Moments in which the luck that governs our destiny decides to screw us for pure pleasure._

 _In this kind of situations we can find deadly events for anyone like: A hurricane, Tsunamis, beat a troller dimensional controller vampire, fight against a fucking dragon... Reality shows, and so on._

 _Surely we have all gone through that at some point in our lives, or lives in my case, but in these situations what will determine whether you live or die is the planning and use of your cunning to devise crazy and reckless plans so absurd that they can come to work._

 _That's what I thought when Gordes, Sif, Balder and I faced the Guardians of the Sacred Relic._

 _We equalled the magical beasts in number (I don't know if Gordes counts as an entire person, maybe he was half man at best), but our enemy was overpowering us so we had to use our instincts to survive... That and a plan so stupid that actually worked._

 _Log End_

 **-[······]-**

In the circular stone platform located in the inner sanctuary of the hidden temple were the magi and homunculi facing the beasts guardians of the temple in an arduous test whose prize would be the relic that rested in the center of the circle, nailed to the ground.

"These will be the longest five minutes of my entire life," Vlad commented as he sharpened his knives and prepared to fight.

Kuldon's heir didn't really want to get into a situation like this, but his mind and body tend to do the opposite. It was that and his damaged sense of self-preservation.

He took a quick look at his temporary allies so that he could study them closely.

On the one hand there was Gordes, despite having such low physical statistics he had some high-level knowledge of Taumaturgy thanks to his Magic Ridge that he inherited from the Musik. However, Vlad doubted that modern magecraft would be highly effective against Runic Golem or Black Fang, perhaps damaging the chimera.

There were also those special homunculi that the magus of the Yggdmillennia Clan brought with them, they looked different from the other homunculi Gordes brought and, as Vlad noticed, they were stronger than they looked.

The female homunculus, besides being a very attractive girl, had a golden halberd that gave off an aura of heat. But what really worried Vlad was the 'brother' of the female homunculus, Balder.

That homunculus had red eyes and brown hair like the other homunculi, but he had a square jaw and somewhat wild features on his face, a large, muscular body and obviously wore the same uniform as Gordes. His weapons of choice were a sword, an elongated Gladius whose blade was golden with a brown handle and had a large mass of gray iron with a cylindrical shape. On closer inspection, that homunculus resembled Beowulf in its Berserker form.

"Have the Yggdmillennia designed these homunculi to fight Servants like Leysritt?"

That was the question in Vlad's mind. He knew that Gordes would not bring cannon fodder in a fight like this, that man was very presumptuous and had delusions of grandeur because of his inheritance but Gordes was not foolish... Well, he was not so foolish.

Anyway, he was about to find out in this fight.

"Huh, it's time to find out if I'm able to keep up with other Nasuverse fighters in my present state." With this in mind, Vlad sharpened his eyes to focus on his enemy.

Everything seemed very calm.

... No one dared to make a move.

... The only thing Vlad was certain of was that hell would break loose at any moment.

 _ ***KRAK***_

 **[-!]**

And as if the bell of a boxing ring had kicked off the contest, the enemy made his move.

The golem used his huge arm to crush Balder. The homunculus jumped over the attack and tried to hit the Runic Golem with his iron mass but the rock giant blocked the attack with his other arm. The force behind the blow created a slight expansive wave that traversed the platform like a gentle breeze.

At that very moment the chimera took the opportunity to attack the unsuspecting homunculus with a bite but was intercepted by Sif, who crushed the head of the creature with the blunt side of his halberd throwing it to the ground.

 **"Grrr"**

Black Fang did not hesitate a second and tried to tackle the female homunculus but was stopped by a fireball fired by Gordes and a barrage of cutting bursts, courtesy of Vlad.

"Stupid beast! You really think you can ignore me?!"

The insults were not long in coming from Gordes, who started shooting multiple fireballs from his cane.

The black wolf simply snarled and dodged the rain of fire with ease, maneuvering around the platform and anticipating Gordes' movements in search of an opening.

The opportunity presented itself when Yggdmillennia's magus covered his eyes with a breeze of dust produced from the other two clashes on the platform.

Black Fang charged quickly, like a black bullet that closed the distance in an instant.

 _"Shit!"_ Gordes barely had time to watch the huge black wolf open its jaws to devour him in one bite.

"Oh no! I don't think so, girly!"

But, for the fortune of the Yggdmillennia, Vlad appeared just above the wolf and stabbed one of his daggers into the eye of the beast.

 **"—** ████ **!"**

The wolf screamed in agony as she shook from side to side to throw the Soviet magus out of her head, but he did not give in and buried his weapon in the animal's eye more forcefully than before.

Gordes came out of his stupor and took advantage of the situation to attack Black Fang with a large ball of fire, regardless of whether Vlad was in the crossfire but the latter managed to react in time and jumped away.

 _ ***Booom***_

A smokescreen covered the big wolf's head.

"Hey, old man, let me know next time you do that! I have no plans to die today! At least not without touching Jeanne's breasts!" Vlad complained, he had a pulsating vein on his forehead and shark tusks in his mouth.

"Tsk! It's not my problem if you can't tolerate this kind of situation, cheeky boy! I have no idea who Juane is!" The big man simply snapped his tongue in frustration as if he were dealing with a useless brat.

"That's my line, you chubby old fuck! Besides, a scumbag like you has no right to insult one of the best waifus on the Nasuverse! And for the record her names is Jeanne, you fucking old-man!"

"Fucking brat!"

Before the two magi could continue their discussion, they both turned around when they heard an animal growl that came from behind them.

 **"████!"**

Black Fang was right next to them, ready to gut them both with their huge claws and eat them like a pair of snacks. And to make matters worse, she looked furious with both of them.

At that moment Vlad kicked Gordes in his guts to get him out of the way and used the impulse of his coup to get away from Black Fang.

"Fucking brat, how dare you?!" Gordes exclaimed, holding his stomach in pain.

 _"You're welcome!"_ Vlad grunted irritably before extending his left arm towards the wolf. "Now I'm going to show you a real fire spell!" The blue-eyed boy declared and proceeded to perform a series of speedy incantations.

 **"-SEA OF FLAMES!"**

The flames escaped from Vlad's palm and turned into a torrent of swirling fire that violently struck Black Fang creating an explosion of ember and ashes that completely covered the wolf.

" _What!? A Five-Lines Spell and High-Speed Incantations?!"_ The Yggdmillennia magus was shocked.

Vlad took a deep breath as he prepared for a second wave. Magus Kuldon's instinct told him this was not over. And that was true.

 **"Grrr!"**

When the smoke screen dissipated, Black Fang stepped forward revealing that Vlad's attack, which had the strength to melt a tank shell, had no effect on it. The only wound the wolf had was the deep cut in her left eye, which began to heal little by little.

" _Great… This is so perfect!... That wolf has Magi Resistence and self-healing powers!"_ Vlad was cleary **not** amused by that sight at all.

Noting that Vlad's attack failed to do anything against the beast, Gordes grunted angrily, _"This is bad. In such a situation it would be best to retreat but the exit was blocked when that wolf appeared..."_ The magus then observed Vlad _"And this child, who must be the same age as Fiore and that failure of Caules, was able to cast a spell of that magnitude perfectly and he is not exhausted! Although he did nothing to the wolf, a spell of that level requires great concentration and thaumaturgical knowledge... It is obvious that he also seeks the relic but for the moment he is willing to help. He will become hostile the moment we get rid of these monsters but I guess I'll deal with him later... He's dangerous"_ The Yggdmillennia snorted irritably at the turn of events.

While Gordes had his inner monologue, Vlad drew his bow and created an arrow with Projection Magecraft and prepared to attack the wolf with an arrow, not without first modifying the projectile with a simple enchantment.

" **Flame Pick!"**

 _ ***WHOOP!***_

When he released the arrow, it was surrounded by an aura of orange fire that exploded with the impact but the attack only served to irritate the black wolf, who immediately charged the dark-haired boy, who smiled darkly under his animal skin hood.

"— **Iron Rock Wall!"** Vlad muttered

" **-?!"**

 _ ***THOOM!***_

The moment the wolf was a meter away from Vlad, a stone wall emerged hitting Black Fang's snout with great force, managing to stun the large animal for a brief moment. But the assault did not stop there as Vlad leapt to the front and landed on top of the wall with an arrow that had a grenade tied to its tip.

"Tic-tic Boom" The black-haired boy smirked as he launched his arrow.

 _ ***BOOOM***_

" **Groaagghh—!"**

The missile impacted directly on the wounded eye of the beast, causing much more damage by hitting its weak spot. The explosion that the arrow released was large and very powerful as it threw Black Fang on the ground.

Normally a mundane weapon like a grenade or an arrow would not have a great effect against a magical beast as they usually had some resistance to such instruments of war, the Servant are another clear example of this fact.

However, things changed when these weapons were imbued with magical energy or were improved by a special enchantment or spell such as Reinforcement Magecraft. It is possible to injure a Servant if Reinforcement is used to amplify the effectiveness of the human body or the weapons, Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin did that in the Fift Holy Grail War, but the amount of prana required varies depending of the enemy in question.

Vlad knew it would be a risky move to make Black Fang attack head-on but he was not stupid and made sure to aim at the wolf's weak spot, an open wound is always a determining factor in combat.

"Did you like that, little wolf?" Vlad mocked Black Fang as he lowered the stone wall.

The warden only growled in anger and rose from the ground revealing a large hole in his eye. The wound was as big as a human fist and was bleeding uncontrollably, but the Kuldon's heir noticed that the wound was beginning to heal itself slowy.

Before Vlad could make a move, Black Fang disappeared from his sight and reappeared in front of him to strike him with his tail. The force behind such a blow was like a whip that had the strength to break the back of an adult man and leave him in a half-dead state.

The youngest magus rolled on the ground until he hit Balder's back, who was blocking the Runic Golem's violent assault with his weapons, and vomited some blood.

"Khu!" Vlad spat a lot of blood as he got up and glanced at his torso.

He breathed a relieved sigh when he saw that he had no serious injuries on his body, it was a fortune that he used Reinforcement on his body and an enchantment to improve the resistance of his clothing so that it absorbed most of the damage... Although that blow was indeed strong.

"If I hadn't reacted in time, I might have died for sure" The Soviet magus sighed.

 _ ***KLANG***_

At that moment he heard the unmistakable sound of metal crashing into metal in a violent and repetitive succession that generated a small tremor beneath his feet.

Vlad saw Balder block the blunt blows of the great golem and Sif collide head-on with the chimera as they moved at great speed.

 _ ***KLANG* *KLANG* *KLANG***_

The strength of the male homunculus was comparable to the Golem and could also throw powerfull hits but his weapons will not last if the confrontation lasted too long. His movement were accurate but he lacks of speed to defeat his enemy, altought his blow were strong enough to break a metal wall easily that didn't matters if his opponent can stand most, if not all, his attacks.

 _ ***Klanklanklanklang!***_

Sif ran at great speed around the hybrid monster, she looked like a gazelle that jumped from one side to the other when she avoided the bites and attacks of the chimera, and attacked with the ferocity of a lioness that sought to subjugate her rival. With her halberd she could attack without worrying about receiving an attack, and her movements were precise.

The only problem was that the resistance of the female homunculus was not high enough to withstand strong blunt-based attacks or long fights, she was like an Assassin. The rate at which she responded slowed, though not very obvious to the inexperienced eye, the Kuldon's heir noticed this immediately thanks to his trained eyesight.

These homunculi were different from the others, he would dare to say that they have the level of a Servant of medium-high level at most. The problem they had was the lack of compatibility between their rivals, who would think of fighting against an opponent as fast as you if you are not able to deliver a decisive blow? What idiot would fight against an opponent who can tanks all your blows without problems?

Fortunately this was a predicament with a simple solution, at least for him.

"Oi, fatty old-man!"

The moment Gordes heard Vlad's voice insulting him, the Yggdmillennia turned to see him with an irritated expression. The adult magus was clearly angry..

"What do you want now, you brat?!" Gordes replied with hard glare and venom in his tone.

"Jeez, relax! I was going to suggest something that could give you the victory!" The blue-eyed boy commented waving his hand casually.

"Hm! As I would want to hear a suggestion from a savage little brat like you! I am a First-Rate Magus!" The blonde man barked with a marked vein in his forehead.

Gordes' complaints were accompanied by anger and Vlad simply sighed. This man was a pretentious pompous man whose ego was the same height as Gilgamesh.

It was time to use some blackmail.

"… Alright, if you say so then I guess I can leave you here to deal with these beasts and steal the relic from you. I'm pretty sure your boss is a carefree guy"

The moment Vlad mentioned Gordes' boss, he paled and adopted a horrified expression at such an outcome. Fail Darnic was something he couldn't allow, Gordes really did **not** want to suffer another exemplary punishment. And thinking of what Darnic would do to him if he discovers that the relic was stolen by a magus child sent chills down his spine.

"… Very well, tell me what you need" It hurted his pride but the savage boy has a valid point.

"First we need to deal with the chimera cuz it is an unkown factor and we don't know if it has a secrete ability" Vlad explained pointing at he hybrid monster clashing with Sif "I dare to say it has some sore of poison-based ability so we has to kill now before it decide to use it"

"I see, that's a good point" Gordes noded, that make sense "… But Sif can deal with that monster son enough"

Vlad shakes his head "No, she can't! Don't get me wrong, she is skilled _and attractive as hell_ but her lack of resistence will cause some troubles if she can kill the chimera with a desicive strike! In other words we need a tank to kill it, someone like your male homunculus here!" He then evade a blow from the golem and jumped "The next threat we need to take care is that friggin golem! I beg my fortune that it has high-level magic resistence so the magecraft is useless! Even the blow enhanced with magecraft are uneffective thanks to its crazy endurance!"

"So we need to find its weakspot, huh? That's not a bad idea" Gordes aggreded with that strategy.

"I know but the real problems is his intellec!" Vlad then evade another strike from the golem, who was hearing them the entire time "This oversized living stone is as smart as a human or even smarter!"

Altought the stone giant was **mostly** fighting Balder, it can also deflects some pf the male homunculus' blows and use that advantage to deliver strikes to the nearly enemie like Vlad or Sif. And to make it worse than already is, the Runic Golem can somehow use alchemy to make blunt-like and bladed weapons to enhance his effectiness in combate.

"To beat this tricky bastard we has to be even more trickies than him and outsmarter him" Vlad finished while he cast a barrage of fire bullets to attack the giant, but it was futile becuase it has Magic Resistence like the Soviet boy assumed.

Gordes took a few moments to think about what Vlad said and began to analyze the situation more closely. Although he hated to admit it, the brat was right because it was remarkable that they had the right pieces to win but the problem lies in the mismanagement of resources.

"I guess there is some logic in your statement—"

" _SOME LOGIC?! SERIOUSLY?!"_ Vlad shouted in his mind with hilarious rage.

"—But tell me the actual plan, will you? There no point in stating facts we already know"

The youngest magus snorted a couple of times to calm his mind, Gordes may be an experienced magus but his imagination left much to be desired if he was not able to understand Vlad's plan.

"Look, there is no time to explain my plan in more detail... So I will simply saturate your mind, and also the minds of your homunculi, with information for you to understand what we need to do," Vlad replied quickly.

"Oh, I see... Wait, you're going to do what?" Gordes nodded in a beginning, until his mind recorded what Vlad said and looked at it with a perplexed expression "You won't dare mess with me...". But when he tried to object it was too late, Vlad had finished conjureing-up the spell.

" **-Linked Minds: Unison Raid"**

A pink flash emerged from Vlad's fingertips and, like a guided missile, made its way across the battlefield at great speed cleanly through the heads of Gordes and his lieutenants.

Such a spell was not an offensive technique. It was a tooling that transferred information to the minds of the allies by saturating their brains with the thoughts of the limber to share ideas for a brief moment. Of course, such a sudden download of information has slight side effects...

"Ngh..."

"Tsk..."

"Ugh..."

Vlad's allies felt a picket in their brains accompanied by a slight headache. The pain was somewhat intense as Vlad literally projected his thoughts abruptly into their minds without prior consent, but fortunately that only lasted less than three seconds.

And in that instant, three pairs of eyes widened slightly when they received the information.

"This is it..." Sif spoke with slight surprise.

"It's the brat's plan instructions," Balder commented with a slight grunt.

Both homunculi were amazed at the ability of the little magus, who was able to synchronize his thoughts to be able to download equal parts of the information effectively. Well, the headache was annoying but at least they got the message so they couldn't complain.

"... That's our plan?!"

On the other hand Gordes looked at Vlad with disbelief, as if he were looking at a man who lost his mind.

"All right, when I give the signal, I want you to change dance partners."

The Soviet magus simply burst out laughing lightly, ignoring the complaints of the exalted Gordes.

At that moment Vlad threw one of his daggers towards the ceiling of the cavern with all his strength, making the knife firmly nailed, and then he threw a homemade grenade that released a flash of light that blinded everyone present for a few moments. When the light dissipated, Vlad was on Black Fang's back as he channeled electric shocks into the palms of his hands.

 _ ***BZZZZZZZZZZZZ***_

The wolf felt danger at the sight of the small electric arcs protruding from Vlad's fingers and tried to throw it from one side to the other... That would have worked if the wolf had reacted before Vlad got on his back because it was too late.

"Now let's see if my massage skills are effective, little one. Kukuku" The youngest magus smiled darkly and only laughed sinisterly.

The wolf widened his eye when he understood what was about to happen.

"Anathomical Knowledge. Reinforcement Magecraft. Bio-electrical energy manipulation. Accupunture. Chinese Martial Arts" Vlad whispered softly and suddenly began to loom Black Fang with a barrage of electrified blows.

 _ ***BZZZ—RATATATATATATA***_

A human machine gun.

A rain of blows.

Vlad's attacks had the speed of a bullet quickly hit the wolf's skin in a swift blur that went faster than the human eye could register.

For a moment, Gordes thought that the boy planned to overwhelm the big wolf with simple magecraft-powered blows and thus subdue her quickly. The Reinforcement magecraft boosted blows combined with Elemental magecraft were a lethal combination that could overwhelm any living being below the Phantasmal Beast Rank, even a Dead Apostle would have a hard time dealing with it.

" **GHAAA—!"**

But such conjectures could not be further from reality.

The real purpose of these attacks was not to cause external damage such as burns, cuts or bruises, but the internal attack directed at the wolf's nervous system.

Every blow. Every feint. Every impact.

Everything was directed to the points where the nerves connected.

Of course, something like this was not simple. It was an art to study the human nervous system to achieve such a level of mastery. Even memorizing the nerve points of an animal was an extremely difficult task that required extreme concentration and millimeter precision in order not to ruin the process.

And Vlad certainly was not an expert on these subjects.

... But, this is where Gamer Power comes into the picture.

Information that would take years of learning could be downloaded with a few simple months of training, perhaps weeks with the right instruction.

But that leaves a question. How is it possible that Vlad knows how to attack a wolf's nervous system? Very simply, he dissected several corpses of the wolves he killed and studied them with the help of an animal anatomy book he had in his inventory.

Combine that with acunputuric knowledge, the force provided by Reinforcement magecraft, the techniques of martial arts and the violent current that was created by the effect of lightning on the nerves. The result? A combat technique designed to 'knock out' your opponent by overlooking conventional durability and internal workings of the muscles, nervous system and even internal organs if the technique is employed correctly.

The name of this technique is...

" **Knocking!"**

The wave of blows ended when Vlad landed next to the astonished Gordes "And the coup de grâce" The Soviet magus smiled and snapped his fingers.

 _ ***BOOOM***_

At that moment, the dagger nailed to the roof of the cavern exploded and threw several large pieces of debris into the platform. The Yggdmillennia group understood this as the signal and moved through the chaos.

Balder immediately attacked the chimera by crushing one of the monster's heads with his iron mallet and with an arch-shaped cut he cut off one of the creature's wings, which began to scream in pain.

Sif wasted no time and stabbed the heart of the chimera with his halberd, killing the dying beast in the act.

On the other hand, Vlad and Gordes moved quickly to the two homunculi and the blond man invoked a rock wall using alchemy to cover his allies from the rubble.

The enormous mounds of earth fell on the corpse of the buried chimera completely, the Golem remained impassive until the end and did not seem to care much if the rocks crushed him or not. But the one who got the worst of it was possibly Black Fang.

The black wolf that ruled the forest howled in pain as he tried to move his body in order to avoid danger... But every attempt at it was futile from the beginning, Vlad's 'Knocking' deprived the wolf of its motor functions leaving it in a state of paralysis.

Escape was useless.

Black Fang understood that immediately and resigned himself to his fate, not without first grunting annoyingly as he gave Vlad one last glance before closing his eye when a huge rock fell on him.

The debris fell one after the other for a couple more seconds, which lengthened with each blow to the roof that protected Vlad's bodies and the others. That roof created by Gordes did not look very stable and risked breaking, but it did not.

When everything calmed down, the gurpo emerged from the rubble climbing the rock mounds and obvservaron the crushed corpse of the chimera with relief to know that this creature would not rise. Black Fang was buried by the rocks so it was difficult to determine if she was dead or not but Vlad remained alert.

"Huh, I admit your plan did its job, brat" Gordes said looking at the piles of rock that were scattered across the platform and looked at Vlad with a cold expression "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to answer some of my questions".

Oh, he forgot that. Although the Soviet Magus sweatdropped at the sudden hostility, he knew that sooner or later he would have to deal with Gordes.

He decided to play along with Gordes. After all, Vlad was at a numerical disadvantage and those homunculi would be difficult to kill.

" _Ugh… I guess it can't help it. Magi are amoral bastards. Thought this quest was a little… Easy… Too easy for my own good and—"_ Vlad was about to retort but suddenly…

 _ ***KRAK***_

"… _You just have to jinx it, didn't you Vlad?"_

The group watched as a large figure easily rose from a huge pile of rubble, in all its glory stood upright and watched the group with its luminescent spotlights devoid of emotion.

The Runic Golem had survived the collapse and was completely unharmed. Though Vlad noticed something strange about the rock creature's body.

The runes that covered the body of the stone colossus had changed color, now they were red as blood and shone threateningly creating a sinister aura around the golem.

Of the four present, the Soviet magus was the first to come out of his stupor.

"Well, this can't be a good thing," Vlad commented with a forced smile.

" **Groooahhh…"**

Steam came from the mouth of the rock creature, in Vlad's eyes that was a bad sign.

"Yep, definitely it's **not** good at all"

 _ ***BZZZZZZ—SSSWWWWWOOOOSSHH!***_

Suddenly, the rocky giant opened its stone jaws as if it were an anaconda and fired a high-powered laser beam that was destined to wipe Vlad and the Yggdmillennia group off the face of the earth.

"—?!"

Fortunately, Balder reacted in time and jumped in front of the group to intercept the energy beam with his weapons and all his strength.

"GRRRRR!"

 _ ***TZZZZHHH***_

But in spite of the strength of the homunculus, he began to be dragged against his will backwards even though he put all his might not to give in to such pressure emitted by the flash of commotion.

 _ ***KKKSSSSSSCCCCHHHH***_

The clothing of the muscular homunculus began to break due to the bursts of energy released by the laser beam hitting metal weapons. And Blader's armament began to give way and to overheat, in a short time those weapons built to kill beasts would be reduced to a puddle of melted metal.

"This is absurd! Didn't that third-rate golem die after receiving hundreds of tons of rock?! Does it have the same level as a Servant?!" Gordes' voice sounded broken as he shouted the thoughts that everyone had in their minds. It was obvious that he did not expect the Golem to survive.

While Blader made a superhuman effort not to fall under the pressure exerted by the Golem's continuous attack, Sif took the opportunity to run towards the rock colossus and nail his halberd to the monster's chest to end the fight.

But the instant she was about to attack, the golem closed his mouth to stop the energy flow and hit Sif's head throwing it to the edge of the platform, she almost fell into the void but miraculously stopped.

"Grroooooaaah!"

The moment Sif fell, Balder advanced with the intention of crushing his enemy's head with his overheated weapons.

But not only was the result different from Sif's, but Balder was treated worse than the girl.

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BAAAAANG!***_

The golem predicted the homunculus' movements and quickly crushed him violently with his giant arm again and again until he left the poor homunculus completely defeated and with all his pink bones. Then the golem opened its mouth again to finish off Balder with a powerful beam of prana, creating a small crater where a badly wounded Balder was now.

Now there were only Gordes and Vlad left to face the Golem, which apparently amplified their power and speed to a great extent. The situation was far from flattering, Vlad had no idea how to defeat the beast without tactical support and Gordes seemed to have a panic attack as he was only shouting meaningless things.

"The golem went on the offensive so this must be his Assault mode. Tsk! I need time to think of a solution" Vlad clenched his teeth and fists while his mind worked at full speed to find a method to defeat the monster.

 _ ***FSSSSSHHH—BAAANG!***_

" _Eh?"_

It was at that moment that the Golem demonstrated his might once again, moving at great speed until he found himself behind Vlad without him being able to react and attacked him with a powerful strike using his larger arm.

When Vlad managed to process what happened it was too late and he received the full force of the blow. An attack with the same power as a Servant with A-Rank Strength... That was enough to kill him.

 _ ***THUD!***_

Vlad's body fell to the ground making a dull sound.

But surprisingly Kuldon's herder did not die from the blow, he was saved from dying instantly. Although he was now dying like never before, he felt his internal organs begin to fail, his bones broke and his muscles tore.

Now all he could do was watch helplessly as the golem approached his body to give him the coup de grâce.

"Ugh... Damn... This sucks... It's really pathetic that I end up dying at this age... Heh, I'm really a pathetic guy. For a moment I thought I could win" As the giant approached, Vlad watched with resignation as the giant watched without showing any emotion.

That golem was really a killing machine that had no emotions, right?

"Ah, at least I would have liked to find my way in the world. To know the legendary heroes and to conquer the hearts of the girls like the great heroes of the movies... What nonsense... Yes, it is nonsense to think that you can have it all just by receiving the blessing of a God".

All Vlad could see was the giant fist that began to descend slowly to its target.

He would die.

Like all other living beings he would know his end... For the second time.

It was sad but that's life.

You die, I die, everyone goes through it...

The only detail...

The only detail is that this wasn't the day.

 **TIMES UP!**

 _(Fate/Stay Night UBW Ost – EMIYA)_

"Pfft! Yeah right! As if I'm going to die, you stone-headed monster!"

" **?!"**

"What in the world?!"

The last thing the golem observed was a set of blue portals opening around him, from which emerged an uncountable number of weapons that struck his face with great force and made him retreat several steps.

The golem was stunned by that flurry of attacks, which he obviously did not expect to receive.

Gordes was not in a better position than the Golem as he was surprised. He was stunned. What the hell had just happened?! Where did those portals come from?!

It was then that Vlad began to rise again. And this time his wounds began to close at an amazing speed.

"Sorry for the wait, but it seems my power has begun to blossom" Vlad smiled widely under his hood as his eyes began to glow and changed to an intense golden color.

At that moment a blue screen emerged in front of him.

 **Thank you for waiting patiently, User!**

 **As a reward for your hard work you receive +100 SP in your physical statistics, complete restoration of your HPs and MPs, a Mysterious Box and a special weapon!**

 **Right now our interface has been improved and now we have many more options for you in the Main Menu!**

 **But wait, there's more... Much more!**

 **Would you like to see your new abilities and options?!**

"Hehe, as much as I'd like to see my new skills, I've got a golem to eliminate so I'll just take the gun if it's not too much trouble."

Vlad opened a portal in front of him and put his hand inside the dimensional fissure, and from it drew a Japanese katana whose design matched Jetstream Sam's sword from the Metal Gear videogame saga.

The moment the dark-haired magus took the katana, it was lit by a powerful crimson electric current that gave off power and bloodlust.

"Well... Are you ready for the second Round, Golem Guardian?"

Vlad pointed his sword at the golem with a mocking smile making it look like it will show an emotion for the first time in a long time.

The golem felt chills running down its spine.

 **[GAME OFF]**

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now things will get very interesting from now on as the System was not only updated but it took a leap further and now has new improvements that will be very useful to Vlad on his journey through Nasuverse!**

 **I'm sure many of you didn't expect Knocking Master Jirou martial art, did you? The truth is that the Gamer Power is quite broken so developing powers based on other series is not impossible. Developing martial arts like Hamon is possible as long as certain requirements are met! If you have suggestions for future powers that will be useful to Vlad in his fight against semi-gods or legendary monsters, don't be shy and talk~!**

 **Aside from that, I received a request recently. There is one person who wanted me to pair Vlad with Jeanne D'Arc, Huh? Well, I can't say that I confirm or not the issue of pairings but let's just say that Vlad's romantic life will become very very interesting~!**

 **That's all for now, leave your reviews please, goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Test passed

**Act One: This Worlds of Ours (Arc 1)**

 **Chapter Five:** **Test passed. A new obstacle in the search of the relic!**

* * *

 _Log 24_

The hidden temples...

These places are scattered all over the world. They are sanctuaries full of knowledge, wealth and weapons of the Lost Ages of our World and contain much religious, cultural and spiritual importance in their regions of origin.

From the tomb of King Tut to the Treasury of King Midas. Hidden temples must always be treated with respect, never be greedy because what exists inside these shrines is a gift from our ancestors.

Those who discover the treasure have a certain right to claim a small part of it as a commission, but they do not have the right to take all the spoils. You must share wealth with people, that is an act of altruism and wisdom because you recognize the effort of others and are willing to reward your allies.

Doing otherwise could bring you future misfortunes that will come to your door sooner or later in different ways. And better pray if you meet the main Protector of the Temple, because if you are someone he or she considered 'unworthy' then you can say goodbye to your life in the worst case.

Maybe Gordes let greed take over.

What a fool Yggdmillennia turned out to be... Luckily he came out alive, but suffered many losses because of his arrogance and greed.

Finally, the lesson a person has to remember is very simple. He always uses his head when you are in a temple over a thousand years old that was built by a magus. Adventurers must be cunning and not give in to greed.

If you go to a temple like this, then don't go for the most obvious treasure. Magi like to fuck people by playing with their desires.

 _Log's End_

 **-[······]-**

"Well... Are you ready for the second Round, Golem Guardian?"

Vlad smiled broadly as he changed his stance and looked defiantly at the rocky monster, which simply grunted.

And in that instant, a new screen appeared in front of the Soviet magus.

 **Due to the new circumstances in which you find yourself, the main quest has been modified!**

 **-Conquer the Temple of the Dragon Knight**

 **Main objective: Pass the temple tests and obtain the relic.**

 **Rewards: ?-?-?**

 **Secondary Objective 1 (Mandatory): Keep Gordes alive and make sure he escapes.**

 **Rewards: +70,000 EXP, +100 SP**

 **Secondary Objective 2: Rescue at least one Homunculus**

 **Rewards: A possible personal ally/servant**

 **Secondary Objective 3: ?-?-?**

 **Rewards: ?-?-?**

 **This quest is obligatory!**

"Hoh? That interesting…" Vlad muttered with a faint grin.

On the other side of the platform was Gordes staring in amazement at the events in front of his eyes as he stood hidden behind a large rubble.

"How is it possible that this child is still alive after receiving a direct blow from the Golem? An average magus would succumb to those wounds! What is he?!" The magus Yggdmillennia was trying to understand what was going on. Just a few moments ago Vlad was dying but now his wounds disappeared and he managed to damage the Golem using portals that appeared out of nowhere! That didn't make sense to him!

Back in combat, the two opponents watched each other cautiously waiting for one to make a move. The two looked like two eagles studying their prey and tensing their muscles at any possible provocation.

"Well? Are you going to attack me or not?" Vlad asked boringly.

" **! ! !"**

The mockery of the dark-haired boy caused the golem to react and it moved at great speed against him with every intention of eliminating him with a fulminant blow.

The rock fist covered the small figure of Vlad as it descended at full speed created a tremor all over the platform when it hit the ground. The strength and speed were impressive, any normal person would think that Vlad died being crushed by his adversary's giant fist.

... But the reality was different.

"Is that all? You were very slow, you know?"

"—?!"

The golem turned quickly when he heard Vlad's voice coming from behind him.

The young magus was standing with his sword resting on his shoulder as he watched his rival with an arrogant expression and waved at him to provoke his rival.

The rock monster wasted no time and attacked again, this time with more force and speed than before.

The speed of the golem allowed him to throw a barrage of fast blows using both arms making movements that emulated boxing blows. But despite his speed and power, Vlad continued to dodge attacks with relative ease.

But such a thing should not be possible because...

* * *

 **Runic Golem**

 **Age: 923 years-old**

 **Level: 56**

 **HP: 67,000 / 86,000 – Regen. Rate: 704 + [352] = 1,006 HP per sec**

 **MP: 5,000 / 5,600 – Regen. Rate: 15.4 per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Vitality: 860 + [430] = 1,290 (A+ Rank)**

 **Strength: 510 + [255] = 765 (A Rank)**

 **Endurance: 880 + [440] = 1,320 (A+ Rank)**

 **Agility: 240 + [120] = 360 (C Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 170 + [85] = 210 (D Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 380 (C Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 154 (E Rank)**

 **Luck: 110 (E Rank)**

 _ **-Abilities-**_

 **Assault Mode**

 **An special power that allows the user to enhances his/her stats for a limited period of time.**

 _ **Effect: When is activated, physical stats, physical attacks and energy attacks gone up by 50%**_

 **Protection Runes**

 **A set of runes imprected through its entire body by magical means. They are enchanted so can grant the user with enhanced defensive powers.**

 _ **Effect: All physical and magical attacks below D Rank will be nullified**_

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Greater Golem**

 **As a golem nigh-millennian years old, this creature is blessed by a great strength and intelligence. Being strong enough to keep up with a Servant and as smart as Terminator-like robot, this golem is a tough opponent.**

 _ **Effect: -50% MP when castiong spells and magic-based attacks**_

 **Artificial Magic Core (1): A Rank**

 **Is an artificial core made to produce magical energy. Like the Magi's magic circuits, they determinate the amount of MP a character has. The stronger the core is, more magical energy it can handle.**

 _ **Effects: +30% Magic Resistence towards thaumaturgical spells and rituals, +100% EXP when casting magecraft.**_

* * *

"Oh, a new interface and new physical attributes? Cool" Vlad commented surprised after using Analyze, or Watch, on the monster in order to identify its statistics. Even he had to admit that the power of the golem was impressive, it was already on the Servant level.

A creature of this level, endowed with the physical power of a Servant and the intellect of an autonomous machine, should have no problem eliminating a magus, especially such a young magus.

In addition, the creature had activated its Assault Mode. Now the golem had greatly increased its physical capabilities, even a high-level Servant would have trouble dealing with that.

But Vlad was not like other people. He is capable of going beyond human limits. And, after recovering his Gamer System, he received a bonus on his physical abilities up to the minimum level of a Servant.

* * *

 **[Player's Profile]**

 **STATUS**

 **Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov**

 **Age: 12 Years old**

 **Level: 14 – EXP: 100 / 35,000**

 **HP: 28,000 / 28,000 – HP's Regen. Rate: 12.8 HP's per sec**

 **MP: 1250 / 1250 – MP's Regen. Rate: 55.6 MP's per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}-**_

 _ **Vitality: 220 (D Rank)**_

 **Strength: 123 (E Rank)**

 **Endurance: 128 (E Rank)**

 **Agility: 160 (E Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 284 (D Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 214 (D Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 278 (D Rank)**

 **Luck: ?**

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Gamer**

 **Allows the user, which you are, to view and live your live as though it were a video game**

 **Unknown Blessing**

 **Your luck is inmensurable. You have been blessed by an Unknown Entity, earning its favor and grace. Don't be fooled as it can go either at random.**

* * *

His physical capacities were inferior and his intellect was not equal to that of the golem either, but Vlad had greater skill and wisdom.

An attribute that represented flexibility, balance, reflexes and coordination of movements, and an attribute that belonged to imagination, willpower, creativity and the handling of knowledge.

And when these two attributes were brought together, it was possible to predict and react to the enemy's movements. The only problem was that a higher rank in their other statistics was required in order to increase the chances of survival.

* * *

 **Reinforcement Magecraft: C Rank (Active)**

 **Lvl: 36 – EXP: 10.0 %**

 **Cost: 50 MPs per minute**

 **A thaumaturgical art of rustic origin that consists of improving the properties of an object or person. At the highest levels it is possible to overcome limits and go beyond.**

 _ **Effect: All your physical stats gone up by 72%**_

* * *

That's why Vlad was using Reinforcement Magecraft to improve his physical capabilities to their limits. Using this magecraft, the Soviet magus could amplify his physical attributes until he reached the D Rank, in the case of his vitality and dexterity the C Rank and B Rank respectively.

"Vittality: 378.8. Strength: 211.56. Endurance: 220.16. Agility: 275.2. Dexterity: 488. 48" Vlad muttered slowly while he read the attributes enhanced in the Status Screen.

That's enough to react to the enemy's movements.

"Well, I don't have the physical level of a first level Servant but I think this will be enough" Vlad muttered as he dodged another blunt from the Golem and then took a long jump to avoid being crushed.

 _(Fate Stay Night UBW Ost – Souls to Fight)_

The dark-haired boy prepared to attack by adopting the posture of Iaidō and running towards his enemy at full speed as his body was powered by his magecraft.

 **"Groooaah!"**

The stone monster gestured with his hand and a large number of rock pillars emerged from the ground to crush Vlad but the young magus used his new katana masterfully and sliced the pillars as if they were made of butter thanks to the special skill of the weapon.

The golem changed his strategy and fired a dozen stone missiles to overwhelm Vlad, but the boy was able to see the projectiles in slow motion and smashed them using a quick succession of cuts and feints.

"Your will need more than this if you want to take me out!" The black-haired boy smirked as he quickly destroyed the missiles with his blade.

Noting that conventional attacks would not work, the golem opted to create tentacles and used them as whips in order to crush Vlad.

Vlad rolled on the ground and jumped over the pillars like a rabbit as he dodged the deadly embrace of the rocky bodies and made his way to his goal.

This action was predicted by the rock giant, who created a dozen tentacles around Vlad and used them to crush the younger magus. The monster then launched a barrage of attacks from all directions.

Multiple lashes, feints and hammer blows fell like a rain of attacks. There was no way Vlad could evade that flurry of attacks.

"Hah... As if something like this would stop me" Vlad simply sheathed his sword adopting the taito posture while waiting for the tentacles to get closer to him.

Inside his makeshift shelter, Gordes watched Vlad as if he were watching a madman "What the hell is that brat thinking?! What he's doing is suicide! He should move from there!" Magus Yggdmillennia was sure that fanning a sword would not work against a flurry of multidirectional attacks moving at sub-sonic speeds.

The Golem shared the same thoughts as the corpulent man. Regardless of the edge of that crimson sword, the human child did not have the strength or dexterity to block all his attacks.

It was a checkmate... Or so they thought.

 **"Muramasa!"**

Vlad announced the name of the katana aloud as if it were a Noble Phantasm and smiled sadistically as a crimson aura formed on his sword before covering his entire body like a second skin.

—Then... Something incredible happened before the eyes of Gordes and the Golem.

Using fluid, swift and precise movements, Vlad unleashed his own strike of cuts that shot out in all directions in the form of arches that swirled around the young magus to form a sphere several feet in diameter.

 _ ***Krak—Slash slash slash slash slash slash!***_

And when the tentacles of rock came into contact with the 'sphere', they were shattered into pieces of hot stone the size of rice grains.

" **Grr?!"**

If the monster could articulate words in human language, he would surely say, 'What happened?'. Such movements were impossible for normal humans, even normal Dead Apostles lacked the speed and dexterity to do something like that.

Despite its intelligence, the golem simply couldn't understand what happened.

His opponent didn't have a huge force like him. The boy's speed was also not something to worry about, at most it would only be enough to keep up with him. And his defense was certainly inferior to the golem.

The golem was stronger than his rival, that was an inexcusable fact. But in a fight, strength or power alone does not determine victory.

Moreover, things change when the warrior in question used a special weapon such as the crimson katana in the hands of the boy.

* * *

 **Muramasa:** **The Bloody Sword of the Massacre**

 **Classification: Modified Weapon / Noble Phantasm**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Rank: C+**

 **Cost: 90 MPs per use**

 **General Info: This is the weapon that belonged to the infamous Brazilian mercenary Samuel Rodrigues, also known as Jetstream Sam or simply 'Sam'. A man who descended from a samurai family and managed to record his name in the contemporary world for his violent and ruthless fighting style, a martial art he learned from his father.**

 **Because of the fame and family history Sam gained in life, along with the subsequent use of the sword to end the life of a tyrant, Muramasa has reached the rank of Noble Phantasm of C+ Rank.**

 _ **Effect: His main skill is to weaken and destroy the bonding of particles using the high frequency of electrons. Its sheath can be used as a shotgun with D Rank attack power.**_

 _ **Additionally, when the true name of the sword is revealed, it releases an aura of malice and bloodlust that seizes the wearer making him more ruthless and violent, increasing the physical statistics in one Rank.**_

* * *

Now Vlad's statistics increased again for the third time and now he was in a much higher ground than before. The score was now level and the young Kuldon possessed much greater power in exchange for losing some of his sanity.

"Well, well, well, now the royal party has begun" Vlad spoke walking on the pieces of land without losing his new psychotic smile "Would you mind short games and started my strike?" He made a joke and let out a little laugh.

"What happened to him? He didn't behave that way before."

Gordes' heart stopped when he heard that voice. The murderous instinct and aura that Vlad's body gave off were unreal. Even the personality of the young magus changed radically. But the most frightening thing for the magus Yggdmillennia was...

"Wait... Since when are his eyes golden?"

That's when Gordes noticed.

Where once were those bright eyes protruding from the dark hood that covered him. Instead of those calm, serene eyes was a pair of golden spotlights that gave off an unparalleled bloodlust and equally high power.

They were like the eyes of a demon. A demonic beast that played with its prey.

That was enough to scare the most experienced magus.

"Hm? What's the matter? Won't you do anything?" Vlad bowed his head playfully with a mocking tone and pointed at his enemy with Muramasa, "Then I suppose I'll take the initiative." In an instant, a powerful electric current surrounded both Vlad and the sword and he charged forward with explosive speed.

To the eyes of a human that movement was similar to a speed blur or supersonic bullet, and what came next would certainly take the Golem by surprise.

 _ ***THUUUUNK***_

Using the hilt of his sword, Vlad struck the monster's skull with a swift motion and wielded his sword in a circular arc to cut the creature's chest revealing a large fissure that extended from his shoulder to his waist, from which a slight flashing blue light emerged.

The rock creature widened its eyes at such a blow. Even the protection of the runes was rendered completely useless.

"I'm not finished!"

Vlad gave no respite and began cutting the Golem's body using the power of his weapon as he was surrounded by that electrified reddish aura. It wasn't long before the mighty monster began to be overwhelmed by Vlad's attacks.

But the creature was intelligent.

"GROOOAAH! With a simple movement of his wrist, the stone giant lifted a pillar of earth out of the ground to strike the Soviet magus.

But the boy was faster and avoided the attack in the last second with a jump backwards. Then he wielded his sword downwards creating a wave of electrified prana that demolished the rocky pillar and hit the monster head-on.

The creature took several steps backward at the blow of the electric arc, even its powerful rock skin stronger than steel was yielding to Muramasa's force.

"You are to open!"

The rock monster looked over his head and watched in astonishment as Vlad hurled himself at him with great speed. He instinctively raised his arms to protect himself from the possible attack, but it was too late.

With the impressive speed of a supersonic bullet and the aggression of a wild animal, Vlad began to throw a barrage of abrupt cuts in all directions.

The immediate effect... The attacks impacted directly on the upper body of the golem, who was unable to protect himself from the movements of the younger magus.

One slash. Two slahes. Twelve slashes. One hundred slashes.

Vlad showed no sign of mercy and did not moderate his strength. Each of his strikes was accompanied by all of his murderous force and intent.

The Golem's resistance was impressive, but even a defense as impressive as the monster's yielded and his body quickly filled with multiple fissures. They were not very deep. But they were numerous and charged with a trace of electrified energy.

" **GROOOOAAHHHH!"** But even after receiving that attack, the golem responded immediately by creating a large pillar of rock with a sharp tip to impale that little nuisance known as Vlad Kuldon.

"Hm, what a tricky bastard you are" The youngest magus jumped back avoiding the sudden counterattack and watched the golem for a few seconds and grimaced "You know what? I'm pretty bored right now... I'm going to finish this" The reddish aura surrounding Vlad's body became more intense and charged the air with electrified prana.

The golem tensed his body as he perceived the increase in the magical energy of the place and prepared for another strike.

Then Vlad took a single but powerful step, which was loaded with magical power, and appeared in front of the golem in the blink of an eye. He had his sword ready to slice the body of the rock giant, and waved the weapon from top to bottom with great speed to cut off one of the monster's arms.

But the path of the sword was obstructed by a dense stone wall that rose up in front of Vlad blocking the boy's attack as he left the katana trapped within its walls. Later the rock wall altered its composition and several stakes emerged to pierce the body of magus.

 **"Crimson Flash"**

Fortunately Kuldon's heir reacted and released a wave of prana from his weapon in the form of a crimson lightning that shattered the stakes and opened a large hole in the wall.

However, the golem anticipated that movement and charged forward to strike Vlad with his huge rock fist wrapped in magical energy.

"Khu!"

 _ ***THOOOOM!***_

 **\- 644 HP**

Vlad blocked the violent onslaught using his sword, but the force behind the blow threw it several meters until it hit a large block of stone. However, he got up without much trouble and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Ok, no more kind sir."

The Kuldon lifted his sword above his head holding it tightly in both hands as a violent stream of crimson prana surrounded the weapon creating silver sparks and sparkles. The power emitted by the weapon generated a swirling current of air that lifted the small debris around Vlad, who looked at the golem defiantly.

 **"Gooooaaahh!"**

The creature knew that a blow from that sword would be fatal to him and began firing multiple bursts of energy from his mouth in order to finish Vlad before he had finished collecting prana.

But this did not cause the greatest inconvenience for the Soviet magus, who recklessly threw himself into the rain of bullets. Using his increased dexterity and speed, Vlad began his run dodging the rays of light as he approached his enemy in order to exterminate him.

 _ ***Ksscchh!***_

 **\- 140 HP (x7)**

"Tsk!"

Of course, this action had its consequences as Vlad was not able to dodge all the shots from the golem. Several prana bullets rubbed the skin of the magus and caused second-degree burns to his skin.

And as he got deeper and deeper, he received more damage to his skin.

 **\- 140 HP (x3)**

But such pain was not a limitation thanks to the Gamer Power, which suppressed the pain and allowed Vlad to fearlessly advance into the rain of bullets while his mind works at full speed to look for an opening.

The world around Vlad seemed to slow down as he focused his sight using his [Clairvoyance] in conjunction with his dexterity to be able to adapt to the speed of the shots... After a few seconds, he found his opportunity.

"—!"

Vlad stepped forward and used all his magical power to propel himself forward creating a jet propulsion effect. That way he cut the distances in an instant.

"Grrr!"

Taking that action as an insult, the golem ceased all his attacks in order to gather all the magical power he had in a single point. The energy overflowed from his jaws like a reddish fire that became more intense the more power the golem cultivated.

And then—

" **GRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 _ ***BZZZZ—THRRROOOOMMM!***_

A light illuminated everything when a huge beam of energy shot from the giant's mouth and moved towards Vlad at supersonic speeds.

There was no way to avoid an attack when you are suspended in the air, much less when you are so close to an attack that it travels at a higher speed than yours.

It was the end of the game for the magus who dared to challenge him.

But at the last moment, inches away from receiving a torrent of condensed prana, Vlad moved his entire body over the burst of energy and used his sword to 'surf' the attack.

The golem's mind froze when he saw the dark-haired magus on him. And by the time the monster's mind managed to process what happened, it was too late.

An energized slash was drawn in the body of the golem when Vlad attacked with his sword using all his power.

 _(Ost – End)_

"Game over" Vlad muttered landing on the ground behinde the golem while he inserted his weapon inside its sheath.

 _ ***SLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!***_

The body of the golem was split cleanly in half. The creature's life had culminated the moment Muramasa pierced its chest and shattered its Magic Core. There was no pain or shrieking, only silence until the two halves of the monster fell to the hard stone floor.

 **You have killed the Runic Golem!**

 **Rewards: +150 SP, +300,000 EXP, Skill Books (2)**

 **You have level up (x5)**

 **All your attributes gone up by 3 SP (x5)**

 **You recieve +10 SP (x5)**

The dark-haired boy slightly widened his eyes when he read the blue screen and turned off the power of his gun. And from what I see, I can now access Skill Books so I can learn new techniques and skills" Vlad smiled satisfied and kept his gun in inventory.

The Soviet magus gave a relieved sigh and glanced at the platform where he fought violently against the golem. And now the place was a real disaster.

There were strange formations protruding from the ground, a dozen craters scattered across the platform, and large chunks of rock abounded in the terrain. In fact it was unbelievable that the platform had not collapsed because of the collapse he caused and the fights against the guardians of the temple.

Ah, the wonder of combat.

At that moment Vlad looked at the pedestal where the relic buried in the center of the great rock circle lay and decided to go for it like a gladiator claiming his prize.

However—

"... Something's not right"

Vlad paused in his tracks and carefully watched the dark walls waiting for a trap or mechanism to be activated.

From the moment he entered this temple, Kuldon's heir noticed that the traps were tricky and activated at the most critical moments. Even films and historical events have left precedents in these situations.

In a temple like this, designed to guard an artifact from the Siegfried Age, it must have had more traps. The puzzle, the three passageways and then the confrontation with the guardians.

So far they had only passed three tests... Something just didn't fit.

Black Fang's appearance was sudden and pointless. Unless there was a hidden passage in some corner of this place, it was not possible for the black wolf to be able to enter the platform.

The age of the golem was also a matter of concern. If this temple was erected more than a thousand years ago, why was there such a young golem guarding the relic? Vlad would have understood if the golem were older because the more Mystery an individual accumulates throughout his existence the stronger he will become.

Golems could technically live eternally as autonomous machines if the manufacturer used the right methods and materials. Even if modern magi were not capable of doing such a thing, a magus of the Age of the Gods would have no difficulty in creating such a golem.

That meant that someone or something was making that golem many centuries after this temple was built, perhaps it was a more powerful Golem and was watching over them or, in the worst case, a Demon Beast.

 _ ***Krak***_

Vlad's thoughts were stopped at the moment he heard an alarming noise coming from the relic. And that was because Gordes had taken the sword. That man withdrew the sword from its position!

"Hahaha! Finally, the relic is mine! Now Darnic will finally see my potential and recognize me as a successor worthy of the name Yggdmillennia" The pompous man rejoiced as he lifted the relic over his head.

The sacred relic was a sword. A weapon beautifully adorned with jewels and precious metal in its grip and on its sharp end. It was a weapon worthy of a king and gave off an aura of royalty.

"What have you done, you old fuck?!"

"Huh?"

Normally Vlad would not hesitate to steal such a sword, whose brilliance and magnificence resembled Caliburn. But there was a detail that Gordes didn't notice but Vlad did.

As the Yggdmillennia withdrew the sword from its place, the sound of gears accompanied by a slight tremor echoed throughout the room.

The platform itself began to shake erratically and began to lose stability.

"This damned active another trap again! Can't he contain his greed?" Vlad thought looking fiercely at the future Black Faction Master.

"Gordes began to panic and try to stand up to the constant shaking of the platform.

"What do you think?! Set another trap! That damn sword in your hands is a fucking decoy!"

The moment Vlad shouted, the platform began to tilt quickly at a 45-degree angle causing debris and other objects to fall into the void. And it wasn't long before the platform started moving higher to reach a 90-degree angle.

Vlad pulled out one of his knives to hold on to the platform while Gordes used the relic to avoid falling into the void. The Soviet magus then looked over his head and saw Balder's corpse fall into the darkness followed by Sif's unconscious body, but the blue-eyed boy caught the girl using his free hand.

He wasn't the kind of person who helped others so altruistically, even he admitted that he **wasn't** a saint but that didn't mean that he was a bad person either, yet there he was rescuing the damsel in distress even though she was on the enemy side. The reason for this action was very simple.

"I doubt Gordes would care if it led me to a homunculus."

Yeah, he was planning to take one of Gordes' special homunculi with him. It was a unique opportunity he couldn't afford to miss. After all, those homunculi had a power similar to a Servant, and Vlad was sure his grandfather wouldn't mind if she helped with his training. Either way, Balder was already dead and would not revive.

" **Grrr"**

 **A New Enemy has appeared!**

Too bad Vlad didn't have much time to think about the future as a huge shadow covered his body.

"Oh, it must be a fucking joke!"

Vlad widened his eyes when he saw Black Fang's 'corpse' rising from the dead and began walking at a 90-degree angle towards the group while the platform continued to turn on its own axis.

Now the wolf had unattached skin that showed the bones of his upper legs and shoulders. His snout and half of his face had lost much of their skin and flesh leaving a horrible zombie face. His eyes, which shone with a terrifying, evil green glow, no longer had the aura of a living being and now showed a blind fury worthy of an enraged specter who wished to take revenge.

* * *

 **Black Fang (Zombified)**

 **Age: 540**

 **Lvl: 40**

 **HP: 38,000 / 38,000 - Regen. Rate: 59.6 HP per sec**

 **MP: 1,500 / 1,500 - Regen. Rate: 15.0 MP per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}**_

 **Vitality: 380 (C Rank)**

 **Strength: 330 (C Rank)**

 **Endurance: 298 (D Rank)**

 **Agility: 320 (C Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 250 (D Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 120 (E Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 150 (E Rank)**

 **Luck: 160 (E Rank)**

 **-Perks-**

 **Artificial Monstrous Beast:**

 **A creature born from the magecraft of an ancient magus to emulate the Phantasmal Species in every aspect and attribute.**

 _ **Effects: Enhanced Healing Factor and +10% Magic Resistence**_

 **Zombie**

 **Once you're dead, you usually stay that way. However, through the use of necromancy, it is possible to resurrect the corpses in an imperfect state by allowing the creature to act without the slightest trait of empathy or sense of self-preservation.**

 ** _Effects: +30% Physical Endurance, +20% Physical Damage when attacks living beings_**

 ** _Rebuff: -80% Physical Endurance when is attacked with sacred objects_**

* * *

"Hadn't that monster died?!"

Gordes complained at the top of his lungs as he prayed not to be the next bite of the newly revived wolf.

"You have no right to comment after the stupidity you did."

Vlad glared at Gordes making him shut up, right now the dark-haired boy had no patience for dealing with Yggdmillennia.

The wolf took advantage of the distraction provided by the corpulent man. With a beastly roar, the wolf charged forward with every intention of tearing apart everything that crossed in front of her. Her current target was the human who caused her so much trouble until he killed her, Vlad Kuldon.

"Khu!" The blue-eyed boy anticipated this and threw Sif towards Gordes, who barely had time to react and instinctively caught the female homunculus while Vlad swung from side to side and jumped sideways to avoid the wolf's bite.

"Hey, brat! Why did you throw this homunculus at me?! It's useless now that it was defeated! It doesn't even serve as bait! This homunculus is dead weight now!" The magus Yggdmillennia barked angrily but fell when Vlad looked at him.

In Gordes' eyes, that look said, 'If you know what's good for you, don't let go. The aura and hostility emanating from the young magus was more than enough to intimidate the blonde man.

After making sure that the female homunculus would be safe, Vlad turned to see the great wolf turned zombie and used a simple spell so that he could attach his feet to the platform.

"It is the first time that I have to kill another person twice in the same day... Geez, now I know how Cu Chulainn felt when he dealt with Shirou. It can't be avoided but the bright side is that you weren't human in the first place and now you're just a living corpse" Vlad spoke neutrally and a small bitter smile formed on his face "Despite being the enemy, you are a fantastic being and I would have liked to take you as my Familiar" He avoided another wolf attack while taking advantage of gravity to position himself further away from his attacker.

The wolf immediately followed his prey. With the speed of a bullet, Black Fang managed to close the distance in a blink to make a decisive hit. Such a tactic would have worked a few minutes ago when Vlad was deprived of most of his powers, but now—

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Things were different now.

" **Impact Knocking"**

Vlad instantly used Reinforcement Magecraft on his arms and legs and charged towards Black Fang striking the wolf's thorax with his right shoulder and elbow. A great force, speed and precision made an instant act of presence.

 _ ***Krak***_

An accurate strike that broke the monster's backbone was turned into pieces, and the 'knocking' effect prevented Black Fang from moving its forward claws, but Vlad did not end there.

Using his free arm, charging it with magical energy to its maximum limits in an explosion similar to **[Prana Burst]** , Vlad ended up with a powerful blow that he had every intention of killing.

" **LARIAT!"**

 _ ***KKKSSCCH—KRAK***_

The sound of flesh tearing and bone breaking resounded in the cave.

Vlad's powerful physical attack split the black wolf in half as if it were made of paper and the two halves of the zombie animal were thrown into the ceiling with the speed of a bullet, being pierced by a rock stake hanging from the ceiling.

Gordes' eyes widened as never before at that great feat of physical strength that could only be possible for a member of the Phantasmal Species. That boy was definitely not normal, and that terrified him even more.

 **As the result of a specific action, the skill [Power Strike] has been created!**

* * *

 **Power Strike: F Rank (Active)**

 **Level 1 – EXP: 0.0%**

 **Cost: Between 10 and 50 MP per use**

 **A basic application of Reinforcement Magecraft, Power Strike simply channels magic to the implement or body part the user wishes and adds strength behind the blow, adding destructive power to that strike.**

 **NOTE: Can only be use don either equipment the user is in contact with or the user's own body. Missile weapons are not suitable for this skill. Bows can be targeted but unless they are enchanted to be unbreakable, there is a high chances of snapping them after a single use.**

 _ **Effect: Enhanced the mightness on your blows depending on the amount of MP the user adds to it. The amount of MP then is multiplied by 2**_

* * *

 **You have killed Black Fang (Zombified)**

 **Rewards: +100 SP, +150,000, Bone Dagger**

 **You have level up (x2)**

 **All your Attributes gone up by 3 SP (x2)**

 **You recieve +10 SP (x2)**

"Well, that's good. Now I can develop new skills and powers, huh?" Vlad said with a relaxed smirk.

Unfortunately he had time to relax when the platform's internal mechanism began to act again, only this time the platform 'broke' into several pieces that fell.

Naturally, all that was holding on to the destroyed platform fell into the void next to the debris.

"Damn it!"

Vlad cursed quietly as he tried to maneuver in the air. If he or Gordes cast a levitation spell then he would have a chance to survive... The problem was that neither could use magecraft now.

"What the hell is going on?! Why can't I use any spells?!" Gordes shouted in fear as he fell into nothingness.

"You're stupid, aren't you?! It's obvious we're now trapped in a Bounded Field!" Vlad replied angrily.

From the moment Vlad noticed that he was unable to gather magical energy from the environment or cast a spell, he perceived a strange disturbance in the environment that deformed the space that became more evident as it descended into darkness.

A bounded fiel is a topographic type of magecraft that consists in knitting a network of magical energy and spreading i ton a base area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from outside. By definition, it should not be possible to them once they are set. The most powerful type of Bounded Field makes the space itself act as a boundary line and it is on a level close to magic.

Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Bounded Field, but it is possible to engrave magic sigils across the area of effect and strengthen it. As their original purpose was for the creation of safe havens, the effects that can be set within a Bounded Field are in majority those whose aim to protect the caster. Offensive variants do exist, but they work through indirect magical interference, their efficiency against those who can protect themselves magically is low.

Advanced Bounded Fields work on a aubconscious level to prevent onlookers from noticing it, but placing those on a large area increase the chances of being detected by a trained magus. To put it simply, a Bounded Field that can be easily noticed is the mark of a third-rate magus.

Obviliously is possible to give special abilities to a bounded field. Medusa as a Rider has a bounded field-like Noble Phantasm that can drain the magical energy from the target once they enters inside it, like the Homurahara's students during the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki. Medea as Caster can use magecraft that is close to magic's terrain like spacial teleportation.

This particular bounded field had a similar effect as it was gradually draining Vlad and Gordes' prana, preventing them from using magecraft or some other magecraft-related skill. And the worst came when they began to feel an overwhelming pressure on their bodies, as if death would stalk them.

As they descended into the absolute void of the cavern, Vlad could see a blinking light at the bottom of the abyss.

Then a light exploded in front of them and blinded them.

"Ngh!" Magus Kuldon instinctively covered his to avoid becoming blind because of the intense.

After that glow, a stream of air charged with prana invaded his senses... And then he opened his eyes.

Inside that pillar of light, Vlad could see a figure staring at them.

It was not possible to identify that figure, but his voice was something the Kuldon would not be able to forget in his second life.

" **Well well well… What a lovely surprise we have here"**

Then Vlad fainted.

 **-[GAME OFF]-**

 **Well, that's it, this chapter has shown us some of the new improvements in the Gamer System. There are many more elements that have been added to the system, including improvements to the elements previously acquired by Vlad.**

 **Finally, the chapter after this will be the penultimate of the introductory arc and it is in which Vlad will face a much more difficult test than fighting against guardian monsters. It will also explain the origin of Black Fang and the guardians, finally unraveling the mystery behind the appearance of Phantasmal Beasts in the forest and cavern.**

 **Now I will answer some questions and reviews;**

 **Remzal von Enili: The Ryusei Seikuken is an extremely useful power when used against opponents who specialize in hand-to-hand combat such as Achilles, Espartacus, Chiron or Mordred.**

 **Mola King: Yes, Knocking can be used in Concepts and Conceptual Beings once it reaches its peak. But for now it only works to paralyze the opponent while the opponent takes damage from the 'knockout' itself.**

 **With regard to the powers you suggested, I must say that they are very impressive and useful. I will definitely use them in the future, but not in the short-term future.**

 **Prisontaker: A very broken and effective skill if is used against opponents such as Chiron, Semiramis, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, and Atalanta.**

 **Meredinoemiliano: No spoiler~**

 **KRKing: Yeah... I don't think so. Sorry :C**

 **It would be interesting to invoke Anastasia but that would cause a major divergence in the Canon. Although some one as mad as Vlad would give a shit about that but Caster is able to create good quality Noble Phantasm, the sword of Shirou Kotomine is an example of that. And it would be foolish to miss such an advantage, Vlad could look for objects of great history and make Caster give them the power of Noble Phantasms.**

 **Apophis9: That's a good suggestion. I will see what to do.**

 **The power of the Haki and the Rokushiki will make Vlad a death machine for any enemy who crosses his path. I think the magi and other Servants could start calling him the 'Mortal Servant' or 'Servant Killer'.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Quest! Part 1

**Act One: This World of Ours (Arc 1)**

 **Chapter Six: The Dragon Quest, Part 1!**

* * *

Whetness…

That's the first thing he felt.

A cold, damp floor on which drops of water fell from the rocky roof of the cavern. And in its surroundings there was nothing but absolute darkness. Anyone could interpret this vision as the entrance to a bottomless pit.

"Ugh! My head"

The Soviet magus rubbed his head as he lay on the wet cavern floor and looked up, where he could see a small light that he assumed came from outside.

"Where the hell am I?" He wondered as he watched the gloomy environment where he woke up and began to recap the events that left them there.

Vlad opened his eyes and rose suddenly at the moment he remembered when he fell into the void with Gordes and Sif. After the fall, his consciousness vanished completely when a very bright light illuminated the black pit and then...

"Then there was that strange man... He was definately not human if he can exude an aura that dreadful"

Vlad was sure of what he saw, it was for an instant but he managed to see a man, or at least one's silhouette, at the bottom of the pit. But the idea of a human living inside this cavern was odd to him.

There are historical precedents of wild tribes living near or inside some ancestral ruins. But as far as he knew, there are not wild tribes within this place or the forest, and that man was something different... He was something more... Something almost _inhuman_.

"Tsk...! A magus, that's the only logical answer" Vlad commented with a frown as he invoked a lantern from his Inventory to explore the cavern.

The place was an underground cave with large hand-carved openings that emulated passages of roughly made stones and without any carving technique. It looked like a completely anti-symmetrical rock corridor made without planning.

"Well, I have no choice but to follow this path and hope that I can find others... Now that I think about it I think it would be a good time to try the other improvements of the Gamer System" The Soviet magus commented as he sat on a rock and opened the main page of the System.

 **Welcome to the GAMER System ver. 2.0**

 **This is an upgraded version of the system that will give you other options that will be useful during your Nasuverse adventure.**

 **To enter the main menu please say or think of the word 'Main Menu'!**

" **{Main Menu}"**

The moment those words came out of the boy's mouth, the whole world turned light grey and all movement stopped. Even the constant dripping of the water and the small waves of the ground stopped dry. Then a blue screen appeared in front of him.

* * *

 **[Main Menu]**

 **The moment you enter in tha 'Main Menu' everything and everyone around you will be stopped (Even the time itself) to allows you to explore the options inside the System, though you cannot move your own body either~!**

 **Please, search as much as your curiosity demands you!**

 **Player's Profile**

 **Skill List**

 **Inventory**

 **World Map**

 **Quest Log**

 **Achievements**

 **Enemies' Glossary**

* * *

"Huh, this is new. From what I see, I have four new attributes within the GAMER System."

Vlad put his hand on his chin in thoughtful posture as he carefully looked at the new options.

He already knew beforehand the operation of the first three windows; Player's Profile, Skill List and Inventory. However, the others were new functions that he had to investigate further, and it is possible that there were new surprises inside the primary windows.

But he didn't have much time to explore the basics of his new attributes so he opted for that function that would help him in his current predicament.

 **"{World Map}"** At that moment a huge screen expanded all over his field of vision showing him new options.

* * *

 **World Map**

 **This is the world map, a tool used to guide you in the world!**

 **Within this function you will be able to inspect the different corners of the world around you. You can enlarge the image to show you your position on the globe or focus it to find out your exact position!**

 **On the map you can identify the most common and illustrious places in the world. However, in order to unlock information about these places, you'll need to look for a checkpoint known as a 'Watchtower'.**

 **Watchtower**

 **In every section of the world there is a predetermined 'Watchtower', these are any structure high enough to see all the surrounding terrain. Church towers and roofs of mansions or high houses in urban environments or watchtowers and observation posts in natural environments are most commonly used. Sometimes tall trees or high geographical points are used directly.**

 **Within the System, watchtowers must be synchronized by the user in order to reveal the map of the area and detect points of interest, events and missions. It is a vital aspect to locate secondary missions and other points of interest.**

 **In addition, each Watchtower is close to a 'Legendary Spot'.**

 **Legendary Spot**

 **Hidden in this world are locations of utmost importance or noteworthiness. This could range from monuments toe ven small closet. Each location is special in some way; fin done will give you a reward!**

* * *

"... That's surprisingly convenient"

Vlad blinked in surprise. He didn't expect anything like watchtowers or legendary spots. Well, in the same way he already suspected that this broken power would give him more benefits.

Vlas shook his head and focused on the smaller map that appeared next to him, it was the mini map to determine his location and his close enemies. Inside the map, which was an almost three-dimensional model that showed his location with a green dot, there was a passageway space near where he was, Vlad just had to walk west.

"All right, now I can move around more easily"

He began his walk down the cavern's rocky corridor using his flashlight to illuminate his path and the mini map to identify shortcuts and dead ends. It wasn't an easy task but he could do it, and the map was updating itself automatically as he went along so there weren't many problems. He couldn't help but notice that someone or something was watching him, though.

"Well, either way I'm gonna have to face the top dog of this place"

He sighed as he walked throughout a great door in front of him and entered inside somekind of large room with several pillars that reached the floor. The entire room was like the same place where Isaac Netero faced Meruem in the Hunter x Hunter's Manga/Anime.

He was barely able to understand how such a structure could exist, but on the other hand this place was surely built by an ancient civilization or society that venerated the Nordic Gods so having large temples with this size must have been normal, at least for the most religious people who worshipped their "Gods" way too much.

Vlad cautiously observed the huge, spacious hallways where he was, and he _felt_ something he didn't like. The air around this place was overwhelming and extremely cold, the murderous intent was dwelling from all sides.

—And that theory was strengthened by the fact that the prana around the air itself was much more pure and denser than that of the exterior world.

"Huh... I guess I should start being even more careful. This structure is very well maintained, the lighting is relatively decent, and the heating is ideal for those who lived on this land more than a thousand years ago.

Vlad mused as he touched one of the huge circular pillars that touched the ceiling.

" **Greetings, young one!"**

"! ! !"

Hearing the sound of that ghostly voice, Vlad took a sudden leap backwards. That voice was the same one he heard before he lost consciousness "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Vlad looked in all directions to find the source of the voice.

" **Easy, young lad. I'm not here hurt you or your friend"**

Vlad just smirked at the voice's statement "Yeah right. And I'm the Emperor of Russia" He joked with a sarcastic tone as he summoned Muramasa and held the hilt of the sword thickly "My experience with unknown voices teach me that most mysterious beings of unknown origin are usually the deadliest ones"

" **Hmm, cunning one, aren't ya?"** The voice mussed in a knowing tone **"I see, that's a wise move. The greatest heroes needs sharps minds to detect the delusions and be able to identified the enemies from the allies"**

"Yeah, whatever you say... But I'm **not** a Hero. I'm just an average guy who lives for his goals" Vlad rolled his eyes as he unshelted his weapon "Now tell me, where you are and where are my companions" He quickly added with a sharp glare directed towards the air.

" **Now, now. There is no need for that kind of behavior; I'm just the guardian of the Sacred Relic. My only job is to mantain secured the Relic from the evil ones. Just a true hero can pass my tests and claim the prize~!"** The voice replied cheerfully.

Vlad's glance at the air with a raised eyebrow "You don't say…" He said to no one in particular until he thought about a theory on his own "Oi, Stranger. You are a Magus, aren't ya?"

" **Wooo~! Guilty of the charges, young lad! Although I'm surprised that you discover it so quickly!"**

"Meh. It's not a big deal, there are some clues that helped me figure it out. To begin with, only a zoology expert would be able to create artificial beasts that emulate chimeras or other magical beasts, a great alchemist would be able to create a golem as powerful as the one I faced and a rune master would be able to strengthen it. In addition, the Bounded Field scattered throughout this temple is too obvious not to notice"

Vlad explained by leaning his sword on his shoulder as he walked aimlessly through the wide corridors filled with pillars.

" **Hm, like I say before, you must be a cunning one… You are right, I'm a Magus from the ancient times, like your peaple says"** The voice said.

"I guess tha made sense. Only a full-trained magus could do something like this in _**this**_ scale. I bet that in this territory you could transport me to another place without problems or even kill me if you wanted to" Vlad chuckled as he swings his sword to kill the boredom.

" **Nah, I never liked to kill young lads and lasses if they're not evil ones. My only job is to secure the Relic and give special tasks to be completed to the adventurers who want to laid his/her hands in the Sacred Relic"**

That got Vlad's attention "Hoh~? Tasks, you say...? What kind of tasks?"

" **Hehe… You just have to complete certain quests to prove your worthyness to me. If you pass the tests, I will give you your friends back to you and the Relic will be all yours~!"** The Stranger stated playfully.

"… I guess I don't have other choices, do I?"

" **Nope~!"**

In that moment, multiple skeletons amerged from the ground like zombies. They all have reptilian features and wera armed with clubs, swords, and any other blunt or bladed weapons in their hands. Those creatures were knowns as Dragon Tooth Warriors; though they are just foot soldiers, there are a great number of them.

"Seriously, these weaklings will never give me a run for money even if they were hundreds" Vlad said with a feral and mocking grin as a crimson aura surounded him.

* * *

 **Dragon Tooth Warriors**

 **Age: —**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 2,000 / 2,000 – Regen. Rate: 0.4 HP per sec**

 **MP: 50 / 50 – Regen. Rate: 0.15 per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Vitality: 20 (F Rank)**

 **Strength: 15 (F Rank)**

 **Endurance: 20 (F Rank)**

 **Agility: 18 (F Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 17 (F Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 5 (F Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 15 (F Rank)**

 **Luck: 105 (F Rank)**

 _ **-Abillities-**_

 **Armor Skin**

 **As a being made of pure bone, these creatures can endure several attacks and tank most blows than the average foot soldier.**

 _ **Effect: -20% Damage received by enemies' blows if the opponents has less STR and END than the user.**_

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Tireless Warrior**

 **Al ser una criatura inorgánica sin necesidades bilógicas como descansar o comer, estos guerreros pueden pelear incansablemente día y noche**

 _ **Effect: A tireless body**_

* * *

"Hm… That's all they got?" Vlad mussed with dissapoinment at his new enemies. Though they were just foot soldier without special qualities like the golems or phantasmal beings, it's reasonable enough.

There were around seventy-two in the battlefield. It may look bad for any other magus if he/she has to face such number of opponents, but the Bone Warriors are just as strong as a foot soldier, nothing impressive. Tohsaka Rin was able to destroy several of those guys easily, Cornelius Alba could wipe them out with one or two high spells, Emiya Kiritsugu, Tohsaka Tokiomi and Kotomine Kirei also can keep up with them.

In short, the Dragon Tooth Warriors were just third-rate soldier at best. Their individual fighting prowess were poor at best because they lack strength and skill, their main and only advantage are their overhelwming numbers once a magus produce a certain amount of Dragon Tooth Warriors. But even that was meaningless against a superhuman like Vlad Kuldon, whose physical prowess was at the same level as a Servant, and let's not talk about his Noble Phantasm-like sword or his own fighting skill.

"Anyway… Let's start with this shit" He boredly says as he charged towards the horde.

With a simple movement of his katana, Vlad shattered the enemy vanguard and annihilated twenty enemies with a simple cut. Some who survived miraculously tried to attack Vlad by lunging at him but the Soviet magus simply cut them with fluid sword movements.

In an instant, fifteen other soldiers fell like flies and were reduced to simple pieces of inert bone.

"This is too simple," Vlad declared while carrying a large amount of magical energy in his sword and released them by hitting the ground **"Crimson Flash"**.

 _ ***BZZZZZZZZZZZT***_

A crimson lightning was fired from the sword and annihilated all remaining enemies with an electric explosion, turning them all into mere ashes.

 **You have killed Dragon Tooth Warriors (x72)**

 **Rewards: 200 EXP (x72)**

" **Wow… I'm shocked… I must say… That's I didn't expect something like that. Most magi would surely rely more in their magecraft rather than physical confrontation. And even is the magus can fight in a hand-to-hand combat, the number of fellow that can accomplish a feat like this must be a few dozens or so"**

"Heh! Just who the hell do you thing I am?! I'm not like most magi, Stranger" Vlad smirked at the praise liftted his katana "Now, shall we continue with this nonsense"

" **Mm… I admit that I understimate you, boy, but don't get cocky cuz I still have a lot of soldiers to spare!"** The voice shouted as the very ground began to shake.

"Hm?! What the—?!"

Suddenly, a new group of skeletal soldiers emerged from the ground. But these were different from the first horde. To begin with, these soldiers were much larger and more stocky, and had much larger weapons than their smaller counterparts. Evidently they had blunt weapons for the most part, tools made to mourn the opponent with their attacking power by sacrificing speed for power.

But that was not all. Dozens of winged warriors appeared in the sky. They were all living skeletons with large retinal wings, and had wide bows in their hands.

" **Behold the enhanced versions of the Dragon Tooth Warriors. These are the Dragon Scale Warrior and the Dragon Wing Warriors"**

"Well shit"

Vlad knew what Dragon Wing Warriors were, they were simply soldiers equipped with wings to fly and had better reflexes than ordinary warriors. But the Dragon Scale Warriors were something new, but if he had to guess, he would say that those warriors were tank versions capable of withstanding heavier blows... But the news that was really troubling was the fact that there were more than five hundred soldiers; 300 soldiers were Dragon Wing Warriors, while the rest were Dragon Scale Warriors.

" **Let's see what you can do with these guys… I to make it even better, I have placed an incentive for you"**

As if the number of enemies were not enough, on the horizon - in the farthest area of the gigantic corridor - was a large bubble of condensed prana where Gordes and Sif were trapped, and apparently unconscious.

Vlad windened his eyes slightly at the sight of the two member of Yggdmillennia "You… What are you planning to do with them?" He asked with a cautious tone.

" **Meh… The magus is just a pathetic one, a man with too much pride and no passion for magecraft isn't even worth of my attention. Though he did a good job making that female homunculus, in the modern era standards at least"**

"So you want Sif for yourself, huh?" Vlad narrowed his eyes and held his sword with more strength as he was surrounded by an electrical red aura "Well sorry to dissapoint you but I can't let you have her, neither that fatty asshole. That said, they are coming with me"

" **Hm… Do you feel something for the homunculus or what?"**

"Pfft! As if...! She is beautiful and hot but I don't even know her. At best I have lewd thought about her but nothing more" Vlad explained casually, not caring about the menaceing gaze of these bone warriors.

It is true that the female homunculus was very beautiful, more beautiful than many other girls or women - probably because of his birth as an artificial human - but Vlad would never say that he has romantic feelings for her. It's simple logic, how can he feel something for a person he doesn't know? The mere idea of falling in love with someone at first sight is absurd and stupid to him.

" **Hmm, I guess you have a point, though that doesn't explain your interest by their safety. It's not like you are bounded with them nor have some moral code, heck, I bet you don't care if they live to begin with"**

"… You can say that they are important for the future" Vlad said.

"… **I see… Well, I think we talked too much. Let's continue with the task~!"**

"Right…"

The bone warriors charged Vlad. The larger ones ran like a stampede of strayed rhinoceroses while the winged warriors began to draw arrows and stretched their bows to shoot.

On the other hand, Vlad simply walked slowly toward the enemy horde with a neutral look and used **[Observe]** to measure the capabilities of his enemies. You can never be too careful in a fight.

* * *

 **Dragon Wing Warriors**

 **Age: —**

 **Level: 18 ~ 20**

 **HP: 3,200 / 3,200 – Regen. Rate: 0,18 HP per sec**

 **MP: N/A – Regen. Rate: N/A**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Vitality: 32 (F Rank)**

 **Strength: 15 (F Rank)**

 **Endurance: 18 (F Rank)**

 **Agility: 28 + [5.6] = 33.6 (F Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 36 + [7.2] = 43.2 (F Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 24 (F Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 23 (F Rank)**

 **Luck: 120 (E Rank)**

 _ **-Abilities-**_

 **Hawk Archers**

 **Bow mastery and hawk vision to increase the chances of reaching the target even in the longest distances.**

 _ **Effects: +50% chances to make Critical Blows with arrows – Enhanced Night Vision**_

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Winged Men**

 **Due to the special limbs growing in their backs, the winged soldiers can fly in the air like a bird.**

 _ **Effect: Fly – +20% Resistence towards G-Force – Aerial adaptation – Passively increase Dexterity and Agility by 20% when they are in the air**_

* * *

Ah, there's nothing like the air advantage the wings can give you. It's true that Dragon Wing Warriors aren't particularly strong, but having the ability to fly and shoot arrows very precisely is an advantage that can be exploited in a fight between two armies.

Certainly winged warriors cannot be underestimated.

And regarding the Dragon Scale Warriors—

* * *

 **Dragon Scale Warriors**

 **Age: —**

 **Level: 18 ~20**

 **HP: 7,500 / 7,500 – Regen. Rate: 11 HP per sec**

 **MP: N/A – Regen. Rate: N/A**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Vitality: 75 (F Rank)**

 **Strength: 103 + [15.45] = 118.45 (E Rank)**

 **Endurance: 110 (E Rank)**

 **Agility: 60 (F Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 35 (F Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 10 (F Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 22 (F Rank)**

 **Luck: 102 (E Rank)**

 _ **-Abilities-**_

 **Shocker Impact**

 **The amount of Strength wielded by the warriors can release power shock wave-like attacks to stun their enemies.**

 _ **Effect: Passively increase the damage of the Shockwave attacks by 45% – Passively increase the Strength by 15% while attacking**_

 **Berserk Mode**

 **When their life-force are near to zero, their inner power is released.**

 _ **Effect: Passively increase the Strength, Endurance and Agility by 40%, Passively decrease the Intelligence, Wisdom and Dexterity by 40%**_

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Shock Resistence**

 **Builded as living tanks, these warriors can resist most physical attacks from manmade weapons like low caliber guns, several kind of bladed weapons and Blunt weapons.**

 _ **Effects: Passively reduce the physical damage by 40% if the enemies have less than the wielder's 50% of Strength.**_

* * *

"Oh, well… That would be concerning"

It's no secret that these monsters were stronger than their winged counterparts and foot soldiers, but having the same strength as a low-level Servant was something completely different. Fortunately they are not as fast or intelligent as the others; in fact they are very stupid.

Either way, those large soldiers will be a problem if Vlad doesn't eliminate them immediately because he didn't want to get into any more trouble because of his overconfidence.

However—

 _"Hm, now that I think about it. I can finish them off if I attack them with Muramasa in their maximum capacity... Well, logic indicates that I must save my trump card for the end but it is very likely that the Guardian of this temple has already seen the power of my blade"._

The best way to eliminate such a large number of enemies would be with a wide-ranging attack – such as a shower of energy arrows or a missile-type shot – unfortunately Vlad lacked such techniques... Although, he did has several weapons within his Inventory.

Vlad snapped his fingers and several blue portals materialized next to him and dozens of bazookas emerged from them, each of these weapons was being controlled by Vlad using a simple telekinesis spell.

Then he pulled the trigger of all the weapons at the same time and dozens of missiles went to the horde of enemies, destroying a good number of soldiers. But there were still many enemies who continued to run like angry rhinos.

"Tsk! Even using Reinforcement to enhance the missiles didn't give me a clean shot... Well, at least a have less enemies" Vlad complains as he evade several arrows jumping across the battlefield "Crap, I forgot them"

The moment he fired his missiles at the ground forces, the winged warriors fired their own arrows to kill Vlad while he was distracted, but the reflexes and instincts of the Soviet magus allowed him to dodge the projectiles.

He simply waved his hand to save his arsenal in the Inventory and summon a large number of spears to fire at his attackers.

"▄▄██"

"Shit!"

 _ ***THUNK***_

For a moment, Vlad lowered his guard to counterattack and a warrior seized the opportunity to kill him with a ridiculously large axe but the young magus blocked the monster's onslaught with his sword.

"Fucking monster… Leave me ALONE!"

Using his superior force, Vlad had the soldier step back several steps and then beheaded him with a clean movement of Muramasa.

But the other soldiers were not at all indulgent and rushed at him to crush him or destroy his body, only to end up being shattered by Vlad's crimson katana blade.

Tired of waiting for the next move of his enemies, Vlad took the initiative and charged forward with a super-fast movement resembling a bullet. The young magus decided to annihilate the soldiers and use his enormous body to protect himself from the arrows.

" **Bodily Reinforcement"**

Using Reinforment Magecraft to amplify your physical capabilities is a natural move but can be strenuous for anyone as it consumes prana with every minute it stops, but Vlad solved the problem by using that power for short periods that did not last even half a second.

He maximized the damage by focusing his strength on a single point and releasing the power when his sword was close enough to the target.

Vlad looked like a beast, a chainless animal that had not received food for weeks. His aggressive and swift fighting style allowed him to destroy every bone soldier without much difficulty.

—But there are still a lot of enemies. Vlad knew that very well and the best course of action to take was to become stronger than before.

 _(Fate/Stay Night UBW Ost – A Sword, No Words)_

Of course, the only way to achieve this was tos pare some points in his stats. And Vlad has a lot of points.

* * *

 **[Player's Profile]**

 **STATUS**

 **Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov**

 **Age: 12 Years old**

 **Level: 21 – EXP: 18,600 / 450,000**

 **HP: 25,200 / 25,200 – Regen. Rate: 50.4 HP per sec**

 **MP: 1250 / 1250 – Regen. Rate: 59.8 MP per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Stats}-**_

 **Vitality: 252 (D Rank)**

 **Strength: 144 (E Rank)**

 **Endurance: 149 (E Rank)**

 **Agility: 181 (E Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 305 (C Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Stats}-**_

 **Intelligence: 235 (D Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 299 (D Rank)**

 **Luck: ?**

 _ **-**_ _ **Abillities**_ _ **-**_

 **Gamer's Mind: EX Rank (Passive)**

 **Lvl: MAX – EXP: [N/A]**

 **Allows you to think calmly and logically through a peaceful state of mind. It grants the possessor immunity to mental and psychological damage depending on the level and ability of the enemy and those of the Gamer.**

 **Gamer's Body: EX Rank (Passive)**

 **Lvl: MAX – EXP: [N/A]**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a Game.**

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Gamer**

 **Allows the user, which is you, to view and live his/her life a though it were a video game**

 **Unknown Blessing**

 **Your luck is have been blessed by an Unknown Entity, earning its favor and grace. Don't be fooled as it can go either at random.**

 **Magic Circuits**

 **They are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane.**

 **· Circuits Quantity: 50 Magic Circuits – A Rank**

 **· Circuits Quality: 25 Od per Circuit – B Rank**

 _ **-Elemental Affinity-**_

 **[Fire – Wind – Water – Earth – Void]**

 _ **-Origin-**_

 **[? ? ?]**

 _ **-Remaining Points-**_

 **Status Points: 330**

 **Perks Points: 0**

 _ **-Money-**_

 **8,250 Soviet Rubles (SUR)**

* * *

The better way to win this with was to increase his strength and movement speed. The other aspects of his attributes can increase as the fight continue and Vlad is sure that using the points will worth it.

Now, he can spent several points in his physical attributes because his Non-Physical Attributes are already high enough and in this quest he surely will need even more physical prowess though it will be no harm if he increase his MP regeneration rate. If the fight becomes more difficult then he can use more points to obtain another element or enhance his magic circuits to a certain degree.

Let's start.

* * *

 **[Player's Profile]**

 **STATUS**

 **Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov**

 **Age: 12 Years old**

 **Level: 21 – EXP: 18,600 / 450,000**

 **HP: 28,200 / 28,200 – Regen. Rate: 14.4 —» 45.8 HP per sec**

 **MP: 1250 / 1250 – Regen. Rate: 59.8 —»** **92.7 MP per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Stats}-**_

 **Vitality: 252 + 30 = 282 (D Rank)**

 **Strength: 144 + 80 = 224 (D Rank)**

 **Endurance: 149 + 80 = 229 (D Rank)**

 **Agility: 181 + 80 = 261 (D Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 305 (C Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Stats}-**_

 **Intelligence: 235 (D Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 299 + 10 = 309 (C Rank)**

 **Luck: ?**

 _ **-**_ _ **Abillities**_ _ **-**_

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

 **Lvl: MAX – EXP: [N/A]**

 **Allows you to think calmly and logically through a peaceful state of mind. It grants the possessor immunity to mental and psychological damage depending on the level and ability of the enemy and those of the Gamer.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive)**

 **Lvl: MAX – EXP: [N/A]**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a Game.**

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Gamer**

 **Allows the user, which is you, to view and live his/her life a though it were a video game**

 **Unknown Blessing**

 **Your luck is have been blessed by an Unknown Entity, earning its favor and grace. Don't be fooled as it can go either at random.**

 **Magic Circuits**

 **They are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane.**

 **· Circuits Quantity: 50 Magic Circuits – A Rank**

 **· Circuits Quality: 25 Od per Circuit – B Rank**

 _ **-Elemental Affinity-**_

 **[Fire – Wind – Water – Earth – Void]**

 _ **-Origin-**_

 **[? ? ?]**

 _ **-Remaining Points-**_

 **Status Points: 50**

 **Perks Points: 0**

 _ **-Money-**_

 **8,250 Soviet Rubles (SUR)**

* * *

"Ngh—!"

The effect was immediate.

Energy began to flow through his nerves, muscles and bones. Immediately his whole body was strengthened and Vlad was able to move more freely on the battlefield.

Now his blows were more powerful and faster than before; proof of that was Vlad's ability to use his own bare hands to shatter the skulls of the bone warriors with ease. He no longer even needs to use his sword to defend himself to begin with.

But this was far from over and Vlad was getting tired of dealing with these monsters so he released the True Name from his weapon.

" **MURAMASA!"**

His physical capabilities increased again and now he was ready to wipe out the rest of the army.

"Hmp—!"

With a quick run, Vlad eliminated more than 100 enemies with overwhelming ease. Each feint and blow was loaded with a force and speed of C Rank, and his amplified dexterity also allowed him to hit the enemy's weak points and defend against the rain of arrows at the same time.

"I AM VERY PISSED UP RIGHT NOW!" He roared blocking several arrows with his bladed weapon and unleashed a mighty blast of energy that destroyed three dozens of Dragon Wing Warriors.

The efficiency of Vlad's combat skill shot up every time he used Muramasa... And it also became much more aggressive because of the bloodthirsty aura emitted by Jetstream Sam's sword; it was the same as becoming a brutal killer who will eliminate his enemies without blinking.

"— **Sea of Flames!"**

Vlad unleashed a wave of heat and fire that melted and evaporated the physical structure of the skeletal warriors to ashes. He quickly eliminated 3 dozen other enemies with that last attack.

 _ ***TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK TINK!***_

Unfortunately that did not change the fact that there was a ridiculous amount of archers above him and they continued to attack mercilessly with their bone arrows that possessed the hardness of steel. The skill and reflexes he developed and improved thanks to the System helped him to block a large number of projectiles without much difficulty.

Despite this, the situation remained unfavorable as the number of enemies continued to exceed two hundred. And it was only a matter of time before the enemy found an opening in the defense of the young magus.

 **\- 30 HP (x3)**

"Khu—!"

Three arrows managed to cut it. Fortunately Vlad's resistance was so high that the projectiles could not pierce anything significant and simply stuck in his skin... Although that did not mean that he didn't feel pain.

"Damn it... I have to get rid of those guys quickly" Vlad beheaded a Dragon Scale Warrior with a movement of his sword and put his hand on the ground and recited a spell at high speed.

"— **Stake Graveyard!"**

A large number of stakes emerged from the ground and impaled a large number of skeletal soldiers.

"— **White Typhoon!"**

Then he unleashed a big tornado that ripped apart several archers.

"— **Water Fall Dragon!"**

And finally, Vlad released a Chinese dragon made of water that used its enormous jaws to devour several soldiers and crushed them like toys made of papier-mâché.

Three spells whose power matched the Sea of Flames.

Normally performing such an action should be extremely difficult. To perform a high level spell, the magus had to make a brief calculation to determine the amount of magical energy to use, then he needed to set the target and recite the encatment verses quickly so that his enemy wouldn't attack him by surprise.

It is difficult to recite the verses of a spell at high speed because it is always possible for the magus to make a mistake and mispronounce a sentence or forget a verse of the spell. With a simple mistake, spells may lose their effectiveness or not be manisfestarian in the first place.

Fortunately Vlad had a high enough INT to perform complex calculations without many problems; he could even improve the spell formula to make the magical energy expenditure relatively lower than normal. And he also possessed the ability to execute the **[High-Speed Incantations]** with enough mastery not to make serious mistakes, at least in most cases.

* * *

 **High-Speed Incantations: C Rank (Active)**

 **Level: 35 – EXP: 34.7%**

 **Cost: 0 MP**

 **The capacity to recite spells at high speeds. This is a fundamental skill for those who cast spells, using the lesser amount of time while casting means the magus can active a spells rapidly and at its higher ranks is possible to cast High-Thaumaturgy and Greater RItuals as Single-Action spells.**

 _ **Effect: Decrease the Spells Casting Time by 35%, Actively decrease the the spells mana consumption by 5%**_

 _ **Buff: If the user make a single error in the incantations, it increase the spells' mana consumption by 30%, falling to properly use a single verse cause the dramatical 'destruction' of the actual spell.**_

* * *

These factors were presented in the ability of Vlad, who had to undergo intense physical and mental training to become a magus in high-level training. He still has a lot to learn, at best Vlad has the ability of a Second-Rate Magus but his combat versatility and incredible physical prowess make him an enemy with enough power to defeat a Modern Era First-Rate Magus.

This is reflected in each one of the spells executed almost simultaneously by Vlad. With them, he eliminated more than a hundred enemies. Now the number of enemies decreased to less than two hundred – 120 soldiers to be precise.

Although these were good news, there were still enemies left and that was upsetting the Soviet magus.

"These guys are already starting to piss me off... I have to use another strategy if I want to win."

With a quick movement, Vlad took the sheath of his sword and used his shotgun function to destroy the soldiers with shots to the head, in a few seconds he managed to eliminate the living tanks.

 **You have killed Dragon Tooth Warriors (x300)**

 **Rewards: 1,200 EXP (x300)**

Now he was alone with the archers... And they all started shooting their arrows at the distracted magus in an attempt to kill him using an overwhelming number of projectiles. The archers simply fired their arrows again and again.

In any other scenario, a rain of proyectiles fired behind the back of an enemy would mean almost certain death as it was difficult to defend against a large number of missiles fired at point-blank range – It could be even worst for a certain Germanic hero whose weakspot was his back – And it was much more difficult when the arrows were enchanted to fly in the air with a speed five times greater than normal.

However, he still has one trick under his sleeve—

" **{Gate}…"**

Then a large number of blue portals, space-time distortions, opened and swallowed each of the arrows before they could reach their target.

Vlad simply looked at the winged warriors with a look that reflected his irritation but then he smiled malice and snapped his fingers.

"With this I will return the favor."

The portals immediately rejurgitated the arrows, which were fired like bullets and pierced the fragile bodies of monsters made of bone. None of them had time to react and could do nothing but resign themselves to Vlad's brutal counterattack.

 **You have killed Dragon Wing Warriors (x200)**

 **Rewards: 400 EXP (x200)**

 **You have level up**

 **All your attributes gone up by 3 SP**

 **You recieve +10 SP**

 _(Fate/Stay Night UBW Ost – A Sword, No Words) (END)_

All enemies were immediately defeated in the face of Vlad's missile storm. Possibly even Gilgamesh himself would give him a compliment... It's either that or he would try to kill him for 'copying' the power of the True King.

"Well, it's all over now, buddy. Now let me in and I'll take my associates and the relic if you don't mind" Vlad commented as he walked to where Sif and Gordes were but the moment he was about ten meters away from them, the space itself was distorted and the image of Sif and Gordes vanished "What the hell?" Vlad complained in rage and then grunted at the realization that the image he saw was nothing more than an illusion created by the Magus that dominates this terrain.

 **"You didn't think I'd leave it that easy for you, did you?"**

"I don't have time for your tricks. Tell me where they are or I'll annihilate you."

Vlad gritted his teeth and his body exploded with a powerful aura of crimson lightning.

 **"Hoh~! Scary!**

The voice continued to mock him. It seemed that he was doing this on purpose to prove to what extent Vlad's patience would reach its boiling point. And the answer would not please the Guardian.

 **"Calm down, little one. I will do nothing to them. You just have to complete one task more and then you will receive your reward"** The voice spoke with a serenity that contrasted with the playful tone I had a few moments ago and managed to calm Vlad down slightly.

The Soviet magus analyzed his options and let the [Gamer's Mind] relax your mind. Now was not the time to let your personal thoughts get in your way. It's true that he was tired of fighting constantly but that didn't mean that he would do something stupid just because things weren't going the way he wanted.

It is possible that many people disagree with this after seeing how the reincarnated man massacred and smashed his enemies with a sadistic smile on his face and he wouldn't blame them... And that's because he enjoyed killing.

No, he was not a murderer or a sociopath. Perhaps the best way to describe his mentality would be to compare Vlad to Wolverine and Sabertooth. He possessed a killer instinct that magnified itself to dangerous levels after he died, it probably has something to do with some aspect of himself that he doesn't understand - like his Origin - or perhaps this was the result of his 'death'.

Perhaps this is the result of Vlad's desire to feel powerful. But the reality is that all these theories are true and wrong at the same time.

Vlad Kuldon has the instinct of a killer and he enjoys this, but he is not a monster who fought and killed for simple pleasure. He was not such a simple entity. He simply enjoyed the feeling of being invincible, of feeling able to face the unthinkable and win. Possibly this was what superhuman warriors like Achilles and Beowulf felt once they found an exciting fight. And that's because there's nothing that makes you feel more alive than almost dying.

However, Vlad was not a barbarian who found pleasure simply for fighting. He honestly did not want war. He preferred a good fight to remind him what it feels like to be among the living and how lucky he is to be alive again. Living so long in isolation in the Void may have broken him a little bit. Fortunately, the company of loved ones was an ideal remedy for Vlad.

But the origin of his rage originated in the fact that, at this time, he was being used as a pawn for the entertainment of a stranger. Vlad hated the feeling of being a puppet who could only obey orders. And this Magus who dominates the temple was doing practically that, that Magus was forcing Vlad to fight for survival just so he could enjoy a new form of entertainment.

These feelings were justified but he had to discard them and do his best to complete these tasks entrusted to him by the Guardian of the Temple and return home.

With his resolution ready, he prepared his sword resting on his shoulder and spoke.

"Very well, I accept the challenge. Show me the way and I will destroy all darkness that opposes me" Vlad said in a way that only a hero would do, and that pleased the Guardian.

 **"Excellent. Now you must prepare yourself to face the toughest of trials"**

"And that trial is?"

 **"Well, as you must know, any warrior with peculiar abilities can fight an enemy battalion. After all, in the history of mankind there have always been men and women willing to face a full army... But what will you do if you have to face a force of nature?"**

"...What?"

A force of nature? Is this magus talking about fighting a Demonic Beast?

Vlad could understand it if that were the case. After all he has already faced monsters in this temple and defeated them so one more shouldn't be a great challenge for him.

At that moment the voice interrupted Vlad's thoughts.

 **"A true hero is one who fights against everything to complete his mission. A true hero is a person who is willing to face the World itself in order to save its people and follow its ideals... So, Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov, prepare to fight against that beast that represents the unstoppable force that is Nature!"**

The space was distorted again, Vlad was able to see how the whole environment changed. The space doubled, the dimensions became shredded and then everything was reset.

Now Vlad was in what appeared to be a destroyed Throne Room, with the corpses of humans and beasts on the cold floor. There were multiple pillars supporting the structure and several torches illuminating the large room.

On the horizon, Vlad saw him... The Guardian had summoned him to his lair.

Sitting on the throne, he was somewhat inhuman. It was a skeletal being with bright blue eyes and dressed in an ancient tattered robe. His body was pale like a sheet of paper and looked no different than an inert skeleton, but his blue eyes showed that he was alive.

"So that's how you really look" Vlad pointed out the obvious but no one could blame him. He honestly didn't expect to meet such a creature.

This being was a magician who somehow traced his death and became an undead entity thanks to the use of his magecraft to keep his soul tied to his physical body even after it was reduced to this deplorable state. This was a Lich, and it was extremely powerful too.

 **"That's right, young man. This is my real appearance. And my name is... Well, it doesn't matter"** The skeleton 'smiled' showing incomparable serenity. In spite of having become a monster, this 'man' despred the same charisma as a high priest.

Vlad was not able to suppress the fear he felt the moment he looked into Lich's eyes, but he did not let that stop him and stepped forward to face the Guardian.

"I will defeat everything that crosses my path. It doesn't matter if your evil beast is a demonic monster or a nightmare apparition. I'm going to defeat it, and then I'm going to take your relic."

 **"I like that. I REALLY LIKE THAT! That's the attitude of a real hero!"** The skeleton widened his smile and rose from his throne to clap with his skeletal hands.

"Hm!" Vlad didn't even try to deny that statement because it was clear that it would be useless to convince this Lich that he was not a hero. But he'd better think so.

The Lich then snapped his fingers and the temple began to tremble. The floor was shaken with force and several cracks formed in the walls, in the ceiling and in the pillars. It seemed that the structure of the throne room would collapse at any moment.

Vlad then took a defensive pose. He was trying to guess what kind of monster he would have to defeat and the best method to defeat it. Vlad knew the best methods for killing wild animals and his fight against the Golem helped him understand how those rocky beings that the Lich used as relatives fought...

Unfortunately, nothing prepared Vlad for what he saw.

 **"** ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅██! **"**

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

From the same roof, hidden among the darkness, a powerful roar was heard all over the place. A roar so powerful that it was strong enough to break part of the ground itself.

And then… A large creature appeared before him.

"No way…"

It was a large bypedal monster with two large wings, black steel-like scales and a large neck. This monster also has sharp claws and teeths that looked strong enough to destroy any living being with just a single swing and a bite. The beast before Vlad Kuldon was none than a…

" _A FUCKING DRAGON…?! No, it's a Wyvern, but… This one is much more powerful than a normal Servant!"_ Vlad's eyes widened as he use **[Observe]** to analize the wyvern power level… And it was far stronger than he thought.

* * *

 **[Black Wyvern]**

 **Age: 940**

 **Level: 68**

 **HP: 550,000 / 550,000 – Regen. Rate: 1,400 HP per sec**

 **MP: 100,000 – Regen. Rate: 1,226 MP per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Vitality: 5,500 (A+[x11] Rank)**

 **Strength: 1,600 (A++ Rank)**

 **Endurance: 1,400 (A+ Rank)**

 **Agility: 370 (C Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 465 (B Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Attributes}-**_

 **Intelligence: 340 (C Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 1,226 (A+ Rank)**

 **Luck: 210 (D Rank)**

 _ **-Abilities-**_

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

* * *

This is _**NOT**_ good at all! This guy was about as strong as the friggin Asterios/Berserker…! Then again, is a member of the Dragon Kind.

" **Defeat the evil monster and then you will receive glory! Slay this black wyvern and you will receive the Sacred Relic and the lives of your friends!"** The Lich stated with mad-like grin while he laughed crazily.

 **"** ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅██! **"**

This was not fair! How the heck he could beat something like that?! This wyvern is a match for a high-tier Servant like Arturia or even Heracles himself! Heck, even the wyverns in Fate/Grand Order were not this strong!

And Vlad didn't have a high enough level to see its abilities and perks!

"… Well, shit"

Those were the exact words to define Vlad's new situation

 **-[GAME OFF!]-**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Now Vlad will have to face a ridiculously powerful Wyvern who is up to a fucking Servant of the highest level! Poor Vlad! XD**

 **Don't forget to give me your reviews, but remember to have constructive content to help me improve my story. You can also give me suggestions for new powers and weapons for Vlad.**

 **Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering where the fuck Vlad's sword came from. Well, let me tell you that sword is the same weapon as Jetstream Sam, the character from Metal Gear Rising Revenge.**

 **The reason the System gave Vlad such a weapon is because it was a simple prize after the System is upgraded. Each upgrade not only gives you new functions in the system but you will receive new powers and weapons with increasing powers until the System reaches its peak or the Gamer is no longer able to continue to become more powerful (If that's possible XD). Don't forget this System is pretty much broken in some ways.**

 **Also, Vlad doesn't have Kido powers! Those spells were just modified versions of Vlad to work as spells of the thaumaturgical system! Doesn't mean he couldn't develop other powers though~!**

 **Regarding the pairings. I have seen that many of you have different opinions on that subject. Some want a harem and others don't. But I want you to know that, whatever happens, it will be my decision whether or not to go that route. After all, this is fanfiction and many things can happen. Although I will tell you that I appreciated the advice and can always give their opinions on the pairings. Thank you for your support anyway.**

 **One thing I can make clear, Jeanne and Vlad will have funny moments because of the innate attraction the latter has with her. You can give me suggestions of funny and funny moments through Reviews or PMs.**

 **Well, these are Vlad's stats:**

 **[Player's Profile]**

 **STATUS**

 **Vladimir Alexeyovich Kuldon Romanov**

 **Age: 12 Years old**

 **Level: 22 – EXP: 8,600 / 1,200,000**

 **HP: 28,500 / 28,500 – Regen. Rate: 45.8 —» 46.4 HP per sec**

 **MP: 1250 / 1250 – Regen. Rate: 92.7 —» 93.6 MP per sec**

 _ **-{Physical Stats}-**_

 **Vitality: 282 + 3 = 285 (D Rank)**

 **Strength: 224 + 3 = 227 (D Rank)**

 **Endurance: 229 + 3 = 232 (D Rank)**

 **Agility: 261 + 3 = 264 (D Rank)**

 **Dexterity: 305 + 3 = 308 (C Rank)**

 _ **-{Non-Physical Stats}-**_

 **Intelligence: 235 + 3 = 358 (D Rank)**

 **Wisdom: 309 + 3 = 312 (C Rank)**

 **Luck: ?**

 _ **-**_ _ **Abillities**_ _ **-**_

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

 **Lvl: MAX – EXP: [N/A]**

 **Allows you to think calmly and logically through a peaceful state of mind. It grants the possessor immunity to mental and psychological damage depending on the level and ability of the enemy and those of the Gamer.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive)**

 **Lvl: MAX – EXP: [N/A]**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a Game.**

 _ **-Perks-**_

 **Gamer**

 **Allows the user, which is you, to view and live his/her life a though it were a video game**

 **Unknown Blessing**

 **Your luck is have been blessed by an Unknown Entity, earning its favor and grace. Don't be fooled as it can go either at random.**

 **Magic Circuits**

 **They are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a magus. They are that which connects the material world to the astral plane.**

 **· Circuits Quantity: 50 Magic Circuits – A Rank**

 **· Circuits Quality: 25 Od per Circuit – B Rank**

 _ **-Elemental Affinity-**_

 **[Fire – Wind – Water – Earth – Void]**

 _ **-Origin-**_

 **[? ? ?]**

 _ **-Remaining Points-**_

 **Status Points: 60**

 **Perks Points: 0**

 _ **-Money-**_

 **8,250 Soviet Rubles (SUR)**

 **Without further ado, I bid you farewell~!**


End file.
